Complex!
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Sasuke kewalahan ketika dia harus menjalani kuliah dengan si gagak hitam kejam sebagai dosennya, sekaligus saudara kandung yang diam-diam ia cintai. Masalah bermunculan saat rekan sekamar Sasuke yang ternyata seorang hacker, mulai mengacaukan segalanya yang mempertaruhkan rahasia perasaan Sasuke terhadap sang kakak, Itachi.
1. Satu : Sebuah Kesan Pertama

"Jadi dua-duanya diterima" Fugaku membolak-balikkan beberapa helai kertas di tangannya. Sambil sesekali mengulas senyum bangga.

Sasuke diterima di dua universitas ternama sekaligus. Kesempatan seperti itu kemungkinannya sangat tipis. Hampir mustahil malah. Tapi tidak bagi seorang dengan IQ di atas rata-rata. Seorang Uchiha, tentunya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau bisa kuliah di perguruan tinggi Konoha"

"Hah?" Sasuke membeo. Lalu mengerinyitkan alisnya tak percaya "Kenapa Tou-san pilih Konoha? Disana kan— "

"— tempat Itachi mengajar" Tukas Fugaku "Itu sebabnya"

"Tidak bisa begitu, Tou-san. Lagipula di Ame juga ada fakultas hukum" Bantah Sasuke sekenanya. Dia hanya tak ingin berada dalam satu ruangan dimana Itachi dosennya, dan dia muridnya. Yah, walaupun Itachi cuma dosen muda tapi tetap saja rasanya akan absurd.

"Konoha punya reputasi perguruang tinggi dengan fakultas hukum terbaik, Sasuke" Fugaku lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan kertas di tangannya "Jika kau pandai seperti kakakmu, bukan tidak mungkin setelah lulus kau bisa jadi dosen juga seperti dia. Bahkan selain dosen, Itachi tetap bisa menyandang gelar pengacara sebagai pekerjaannya. Dua sekaligus. Dan kurasa kau berpotensi dalam hal itu"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku memilih dulu?"

"Karena pilihanku adalah yang paling tepat, Sasuke! Bisakah kau berhenti membantah!?"

Sasuke hanya mendecih dalam hati dan mengumpat kebodohannya, harusnya tadi dia tak menunjukkan kedua hasil tesnya, cukup Ame saja. Sial sekali.

Karena keputusan Fugaku selalu bersifat mutlak. Yah, meskipun tak sepenuhnya Sasuke menyesal. Ada beberapa poin yang justru membuatnya suka dengan keputusan itu. Misalnya, dia jadi bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya yang lama tidak ia jumpai itu.  
Kakaknya yang baik, tampan, dan nyaris sempurna di matanya.

Apa sih, kenapa tampan harus di sebut juga? Apakah penting sekali?

Oh ya. Tentu saja itu hal yang penting semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke punya rasa kagum yang tidak biasa terhadap kakaknya. Awalnya memang dia sekedar kagum soal kecerdasan dan bakat Itachi lalu berusaha menirunya. Tapi lama kelamaan rasa tertarik menjadi bumbu pemanis disana. Entah kenapa setiap hal yang Itachi lakukan menimbulkan serangan jantung kecil-kecilan bagi Sasuke. Entah kenapa senyuman dan suara itu sangat..

Sudahlah, simpulkan saja sendiri.

Yang jelas, itu adalah kesalahan yang akan Sasuke kubur rapi. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Meskipun dia tak bisa menghentikannya seberapapun dia berusaha.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

**Complex!**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : T

Warning! : ItaSasu with a bit ItaNaru, AU, Incest, Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s), EYD tumpeh-tumpeh, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya! So, DLDR. No flame loh. Jangan lupa review.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

**Satu : Sebuah kesan pertama**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perguruan tinggi Konoha, satu dari lima perguruan tinggi terbaik saat itu.

12 fakultas dengan akreditasi A, dan fasilitas asrama gratis bagi mahasiswa dengan domisili jauh. Syaratnya, nilai rata-rata ujian harus diatas 7,8.

Bangunan-bangunannya besar dan berkesan klasik, dengan halaman parkir luas di setiap fakultas, serta lokasinya yang jauh dari perkotaan. Bagi kebanyakan orang tua dan mahasiswa teladan, suasana kampus yang tenang ini sempurna.

Ekspektasi Sasuke cukup tinggi soal hari pertamanya di Konoha.

Hari pertama disini bukan hari pertama sungguhan. Melainkan acara orientasi dan perkenalan lingkungan kampus kepada mahasiswa baru. Tidak ada ospek, sejak dua tahun lalu ditiadakan di perguruan tinggi Konoha. Sebatas acara-acara formal, semacam konferensi untuk perkenalan.

Bagus.

"Uchiha... Sasuke" Dengan teliti—dan tampaknya tanpa melewatkan satu huruf pun— wanita itu membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar daftar mahasiswa angkatan baru yang bergabung dengan asrama laki-laki.

_Well_, daripada harus menyewa apartemen sendiri atau malah tinggal di apartemen Itachi, Sasuke lebih memilih asrama. Selain gratis—karena Sasuke adalah calon mahasiswa dengan nilai ujian masuk tertinggi—rasanya lebih efisien, karena letak asrama hanya berjarak tak lebih dari dua ratus meter dari gedung utama fakultas hukum.

Tidak lama berselang, wanita itu tampaknya menemukan nama Sasuke disana. Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Tak sabar untuk meletakkan ransel dan kopor beratnya ke suatu tempat lalu istirahat.

"Ikut aku" Wanita dengan rambut pendek itu beranjak dari meja informasi dan mulai berjalan, yang lalu di ikuti oleh Sasuke secara otomatis. Hampir saja Sasuke menyangka orang ini adalah laki-laki. Jika bukan karena suara khas garisnya, ia benar-benar tampak seperti laki-laki dengan perawakan yang sebegitu—rata.

"Aku Shizune, anggota tim pengawas asrama ini" Ia memperkenalkan diri tanpa menghentikan langkah, mengantarkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman kecil.

Sedikit terganggu, sebetulnya. Dia bukan satu-satunya mahasiswa baru yang tengah mencari kamar, tapi entah kenapa setiap mata yang menangkap kehadirannya melemparkan pandangan aneh, dan sesekali gerombolan itu tampak berbisik satu sama lain. Cih. Apa yang mengherankan sih disini?—oh iya.

Dia adik Itachi.

Adik, yang tanpa ia harapkan pun akan punya sedikit kemiripan.

"Kau adiknya Itachi-san kan?" Nah saja Sasuke memikirkannya.

"Ya"

Shizune tertawa kecil kemudian. Entah artinya apa. Bagi Sasuke tawa itu terdengar sedikit.. aneh.

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak. Kau adiknya, jadi kau pasti sudah tahu watak orang itu"

"—?"

Watak? Watak yang mana? Watak super duper mempesona itukah? Sasuke begidik saat yang menghiasi bayangannya adalah Itachi yang berperan sebagai dosen ganteng dengan gadis-gadis histeris mengitarinya.

Belum senpat waktu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Shizune telah berhenti diambang pintu setelah melalui dua tangga dan dua koridor panjang.

Sial, lantai tiga.

Dan tanpa lift.

"Yak. 105. Ini kuncimu" Shizune lalu ,menyerahkan sebuah kunci polos pada Sasuke "Ada tiga duplikat kunci setiap kamar. Satu buah ada padaku, dan dua lainnya masing-masing milik kalian"

"Tunggu—" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya "—kalian?"

Sebelum menjawab, Shizune menghela nafas lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bukan hotel. Jadi biasakan dirimu. Ada satu orang lagi di kamar ini. Dia datang satu jam sebelum kau. Kebetulan dia juga mahasiswa fakulas hukum" Shizune lalu tampak mencari sesuatu diantara lembaran-lembaran kertas di map yang ia bawa.

Sasuke mendecih disana. Tahu begini, lebih baik ia pilih menyewa apartemen sendiri saja—walau uang jajannya harus dipotong setengah.

"Ah, ini dia. Peraturan-peraturan asrama yang harus kau pelajari. Tidak boleh ada rokok, wanita, benda tajam, alkohol, dan obat-obatan" Shizune menyerahkan sehelai kertas berisi tata krama dan sehelai lagi berisi denah Universitas pada Sasuke "Oh satu lagi. Siapkan pidato untuk peresmian mahasiswa baru besok pagi"

"Pidato?"

"Iya. Kau kan lulus tes dengan Nilai terbaik, jadi kau yang akan mengisi pidato sebagai perwalikan seluruh angkatan baru fakultas hukum"

Lagi, penyesalan itu datang.

"Nah, jam sebelas nanti akan ada acara perkenalan staff pengajar dan unit kegiatan mahasiswa di aula besar. Letaknya cari saja di denahmu, semua ada disana. Dan ini bukan sekedar perkenalan satu fakultas, melainkan keseluruhan. Jadi.. yah. Jangan terlambat" Tambahnya.

Perkenalan staff pengajar? Artinya, Itachi ada disana dong? Tentu saja lah, Sasuke tak ingin melewatkan itu. Natal tahun lalu adalah terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengan Itachi. Meskipun tiga jam lalu Sasuke baru saja berbicara dengannya lewat telepon. Tapi tetap saja, telepon dan bertemu langsung itu berbeda. Apalagi jika sensasinya adalah Itachi yang sebagai calon 'dosen'nya.

"Oke, aku harus mengurus kamar lain. Sudah ya, Sasuke" Satu tepukan singkat di pundak Sasuke sebelum Shizune berjalan meninggalkannya.

Baguslah. Tak tahan dengan pandangan-pandangan penghuni kamar lain—yang entah kenapa tampak mengintimidasi itu—Sasuke segera meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Permisi, aku penghuni baru kamar in—i" Kalimatnya terjeda saat pemandangan yang 'sangat tidak cocok untuk penglihatannya' itu menyapa. Atau sebut saja, berantakan.

Memang benar ada orang lain disana. Yang tampaknya belum selesai beres-beres karena tas dan barang lainnya masih tercecer tanpa aturan. Cowok berambut pirang-gaya-durian- itu tengah sibuk dengan laptop yang menyala, sambil mengunyah dan sesekali meniup-letuskan balon permen karetnya. Dia baru menyadari kehadiran Sasuke setelah tujuh detik dihabiskan sang Uchiha dengan berdiri diam dan—kesal.

"Oh!" Si pirang meletakkan laptopnya kesembarang tempat, lalu berdiri menghampiri Sasuke "Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Serunya penuh semangat sambil menjulurkan tangan. Masih mengunyah, tentu saja.

Dengan berat Sasuke menjabar tangan besar itu. Apa-apaan ini, dia harus sekamar dengan bocah abstrak macam Naruto?

"Hn"

"Terus, Namamu?" Plop. Naruto meletuskan permen karetnya lagi. Membuat Sasuke mengerling risih.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sahutnya datar.

"Nah! Sasuke!" Naruto lalu menepuk punggung Sasuke sok akrab dengan kasarnya "Ada dua tempat tidur, dua lemari, dua meja. Kau mau yang sebelah kanan atau kiri? Ehh tapi aku sudah pakai yang sebelah kanan jadi kau sebelah kiri ya. Ahahaha"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut kamar sempit yang—sangat—jauh berbeda dengan suasana rumahnya. Luasnya mungkin hanya seperempat dari kamar Sasuke dan itu masih harus dibagi dua. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke mendapatkan wilayah sisa yang sama sekali tidak strategis—setidaknya dalam kamar itu sendiri.

"Tidak bisa begitu"

"He?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya

"Seharusnya ada kesepakatan lebih dulu. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak" Tegas Sasuke lalu menurunkan ransel dan kopornya "Aku sebelah kanan"

"Enak saja! Aku datang lebih dulu jadi aku yang berhak memilih!"

"Hak kita sama disini"

"Oh tentu tidak" Plop. "Siapa cepat, dia dapat!"

Urat kemarahan Sasuke mulai menegang. Dia tidak bisa tidur di pinggir jendela begitu. Masa sih, setiap pagi dia yang harus pertama 'diserang' sinar matahari? Tidak adil.

"Aku mendapatkan kamar ini lebih dulu. Aku ikut ujian masuk jalur khusus, kau tahu. Jadi secara teknis aku yang lebih dulu ditempatkan disini"

"Tetap saja aku yang duluan datang! Salah sendiri kau telat!" Plop. Permen karet si pirang meletus lagi.

"Baik! Sekarang kita undi saja!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jangan membuatku marah, Naru—"

"HAH LIMA MENIT LAGI ACARANYA MULAI!" Tiba-tiba Naruto menjerit keluar topik.

Spontan, Sasuke melirik arlojinya.

10.56 AM. Empat menit, malah. Dan Sasuke bahkan belum membereskan barang-barangnya. Atau menyelesaikan perebutan wilayah kamarnya. Atau bahkan tahu lokasi gedung acaranya.

Habislah dia.

Mengesampingkan urusan kamar sejenak, Sasuke mengambil jas almamater dan denah universitas dari ranselnya lalu keluar—dan sedetik sebelum ia meninggalkan pintu, ia menunjuk Naruto yang tampaknya masih sibuk mencari denah miliknya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai"

Kemudian pintu terbanting keras.

"TEMEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Profesor Yakushi Kabuto, dekan fakultas Biologi" Suara sang pemandu acara menggema diikuti riuh tepukan tangan ribuan peserta yang memenuhi aula raksasa ini—yang malah lebih mirip stadion _indoor_—menyambut pria berkacamata bulat yang menghampiri mimbar untuk kemudian memberi sambutan singkat.

Sasuke belum terlambat terlalu jauh, sepertinya. Dia masih cukup beruntung mendapatkan kursi di barisan kedua paling depan. Kursi-kursi di bagian belakang—yang berdekatan dengan pintu keluar masuk—justru nyaris terisi penuh. Hanya beberapa kursi yang kedapatan kosong.

_Well_, kebanyakan memilih duduk di tempat yang mudah untuk keluar—mengingat banyaknya partisipan—untuk sekedar mendapat celah keluar selepas acara nanti tampaknya akan sulit.

Tapi Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan itu. Dia fokus untuk mencari tempat di barisan depan. Alasannya, sudah cukup 'jelas' lah.

Dan di sebelahnya, duduk seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan tampang intelek—yang ia harap setidaknya lebih 'waras' dari Naruto.

"Maaf" Sapa Sasuke pada gadis itu "Apa giliran fakultas hukum sudah?"

"Belum" Sahut gadis itu lalu menoleh. Kemudian wajah putihnya mendadak merah semerah udang goreng saus tomat. Mimpi apa dia semalam. Makhluk seganteng Sasuke menegurnya. "B-Baru.. F-Fakultas.. Bio-logi.. kok"

"Oh"

"A-Aku Karin!" Lanjut gadis itu gugup. Tadinya hanya merah, sekarang bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan di dahinya. "Boleh.. Kenalan?"

Sasuke mungkin sudah salah bertanya, ya. Salah orang, lebih tepatnya.

"Ng.. Kau dari—" Ucapan Karin tenggelam oleh tepukan tangan lagi, pertanda pidato sang dekan fakultas biologi itu selesai. Sasuke ikut-ikutan bertepuk tangan, malas menanggapi secara lanjut obrolan barusan. Bukan obrolan sih. Soalnya dia tak pernah tertarik untuk 'ngobrol' dengan orang yang salah.

"Ya. Sekarang untuk jajaran staff fakultas hukum"

Ah, ini dia.

Satu per satu orang muncul dan mulai menempatkan diri untuk duduk di meja panjang yang terbentang di atas panggung. Sosok yang Sasuke tunggu akhirnya muncul, di barisan paling akhir. Jantungnya berdebar kontan. Entah kenapa. Dan disana, Itachi melemparkan senyuman sejuta watt-nya pada siapa saja. Tentu Itachi tampak sebagai yang paling muda di antara orang-orang disampingnya.

Dan paling seksi.

Berhasil, Itachi menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang memang tak sulit ditemukan—karena dia duduk di depan. Itachi melambai disana. Membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. Sial.

Tapi kebahagiaan yang begitu sederhana itu menyusup secara manis, menghapuskan hawa kesal yang membebani Sasuke seharian ini.

Kebahagiaan aneh yang sesungguhnya—salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya acara formal itu selesai. Ribuan mahasiswa berdesakan keluar tanpa peduli soal giliran. Sasuke tak bisa melihat apapun selain punggung-punggung manusia yang bergerombol di depannya. Benci dengan situasi pengap seperti ini, Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya, menunggu kerumunan itu selesai sehingga ia bisa keluar tanpa harus membuat kemejanya kusut.

"Sasuke," Satu tepukan di pundak membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Kaget—tapi lumayan senang. Karena yang menepuknya barusan itu adalah Itachi, yang kemudian duduk di samping sang adik dengan santai. "Aku kangen sekali"

Ah, Senyuman sejuta watt plus kalimat sejuta watt—kangen. Sempurna.

Dan, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka Itachi akan tampak lebih menarik dengan tuksedo hitam lengkap itu.

Tak ada respon dari mulut mahal Sasuke, Itachi kembali bicara untuk membuka obrolan.

"Kau sudah menerima jadwalmu?"

"Hn"

"Aku juga dengar katanya kau yang akan mengisi pidato besok"

"Hn"

"Sudah pikirkan temanya?"

"Hn"

Hening beberapa detik—lalu Itachi tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Nah, akhirnya. Kukira kau lupa masih ada kosa kata selain 'Hn'" Itachi menirukan gumaman Sasuke.

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih sebelum teringat sesuatu, "Kau mengajar mata kuliah apa?"

"Oh," Itachi lalu meraih kertas jadwal di tangan Sasuke dan membukanya pelan. Dia mengetuk beberapa titik disana. "Senin, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Bagianku adalah Pengantar Ilmu Hukum"

"Lalu—"

"—ah, ya. Itu salah satu mata kuliah wajibmu, Sasuke" Seolah membaca pikiran Sasuke, Itachi menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum di ucapkan. "Tapi mungkin kau tidak akan menjumpai aniki-mu ini disana, melainkan orang lain"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Bukannya tadi Itachi bilang dia mengajar salah satu mata kuliah wajib Sasuke? Yang artinya dia akan menjumpai Itachi di ruangan yang sama kan? Lalu apa maksud dari 'melainkan orang lain' itu?

Itachi justru beranjak dari duduknya sebelum memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku masih meninggalkan banyak tugas. Kau mau mampir ke apartemenku, Sasuke?"

_Ya. Ya. Ya. Tentu!_ Inginnya Sasuke menjawab terang-terangan begitu. Tapi..

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu"

"Hm ya sudah kalau begitu—"

"Aniki"

"—?"

"Jadi nantinya, yang akan jadi dosen mata kuliah tadi itu kau atau bukan?"

Tersenyum lagi, Itachi lalu meraih puncak kepala Sasuke dan mengacak rambutnya pelan,

"Sampai jumpa di ruang kuliah, Otouto"

Meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti, rasanya ini lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi syarat sebuah kesan pertama yang bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh, Sasuke? Kenapa baru kembali? Aku sudah disini sejak tadi"

Tak ambil pusing soal pertanyaan Naruto, begitu memasuki kamar, Sasuke langsung membuka jas almamaternya dan mulai merapikan barang-barang. Tak habis pikir, apakah si pirang sudah lupa akan masalah perebutan wilayah kamar itu. Ah tapi biarlah. Lagipula Sasuke juga sudah tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

"Sasuke, soal yang tadi," Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Aku minta maaf ya"

Sasuke menoleh takjub.

Orang itu, barusan meminta maaf?

"Tadi aku sedang kesal, jadi teriak-teriak begitu. Harusnya kita jadi teman yang baik karena kita rekan sekamar. Maaf atas kesan buruknya"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Menyimpulkan jawaban Sasuke sebagai konfirmasi bahwa dia dimaafkan, Naruto lalu melompat dan menyalakan laptopnya enteng.

"—Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi.. Kau sudah setuju kalau kita tukar tempat?"

"Tidak"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Dan sebagai penerus generasi mahasiswa hukum yang berkompeten, kami bertanggung jawab penuh atas kehormatan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar perguruan tinggi Konoha, juga bagian dari masa depan yang berperan dalam pembentukan sistem hukum yang lebih baik. Dengan segala hormat, saya, Uchiha Sasuke mewakili seluruh rekan angkatan ke seratus empat puluh tiga fakultas hukum. Terima kasih" Sasuke membungkukkan badan, mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dalam upacara peresmian mahasiswa baru. Bukan main, sambutan yang ia terima lebih dari sekedar tepukan tangan, melainkan diantaranya siulan-siulan heboh yang asalnya dari kubu fakultas hukum, tentu saja.

_Well_, satu yang berani maju, kebanggaan milik bersama. Begitu.

Tidak buruk sih. Lagian Sasuke cukup menikmati sensasi _glorious_ barusan.

Hari kedua, adalah hari pertama yang sesungguhnya. Yah, walaupun fakultas lain sudah memulai aktivitas perkuliahan, fakultas hukum masih menggunakan hari ini sebagai sosialisasi tambahan. Sekedar pengisian kartu rencana studi, perkenalan ruangan, perpustakaan, tata tertib fakultas, dan sebagainya.

Para mahasiswa baru yang telah menerima jadwal, untuk pertama kalinya memasuki ruang kuliah utama yang luas, bersih, dengan langit-langit yang tinggi, serta jumlah kursi yang tidak sedikit—dengan formasi berundak-undak seperti bioskop—terpusat pada white board besar yang tak hanya berfungsi sebagai papan tulis, tapi juga digunakan untuk memproyeksikan materi kuliah langsung dari laptop masing-masing pengajar.

Satu per satu dosen memasuki ruangan setiap 45 menit. Bukan untuk memberikan kuliah—karena ini masih masa sosialisasi—melainkan sekedar perkenalan lebih dekat mengenai jenis mata kuliah yang mereka ampu, atau mungkin mengenai mereka sendiri.

Kali ini Sasuke duduk di bagian tengah. Disamping kanannya, duduk seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat sepunggung dengan perangai yang tenang. Dan disamping kirinya, laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata yang tajam, juga tampaknya bukan orang yang banyak bicara.

Sementara Naruto sedang menguap malas di barisan paling belakang.

Ah, posisi yang cukup sempurna bagi Sasuke. Damai dan tenang.

Tenang, karena kedua-partner-duduk-di-baris-yang-sama itu kelihatan setipe dengan Sasuke—tidak mempedulikan urusan orang lain.

Setelah dosen ketiga dengan perkenalan mata kuliah ilmu negara itu selesai, jeda mengisi ruangan untuk sesaat. Sasuke hanya mempelajari buku panduan mahasiswa dengan tenang sementara yang lainnya sibuk membicarakan pemikiran satu sama lain tentang dosen-dosen yang akan menjadi pengajar mereka. Yang sepertinya tidak penting.

"Setelah ini dosen pengantar ilmu hukum"

"Itachi-san kan? Ehh, aku kok jadi takut begini"

Telinga Sasuke yang sensitif—terutama jika ada yang menyebut soal Itachi—menangkap pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang duduk di belakangnya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus ikut mendengarkan.

Takut, katanya? Takut yang seperti apa sih?

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke menyimak kelanjutan dialog itu.

"Jadi kau sudah dengar soal dia juga?"

"Iya. Banyak senior yang membicarakan Itachi-san. Katanya dia dosen killer paling tak kenal ampun disini"

"Ha, yang kudengar dari Deidara-san juga begitu. Dia pernah mengalaminya sendiri malah. Kekejaman si gagak hitam"

"Benarkah!? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Dia pernah ketahuan mengantuk saat jam kuliah. Kau tahu apa yang Itachi-san lakukan? Memberinya nilai akhir C. Deidara-san harus mengulang satu semester lagi sampai akhirnya dia naik tingkat"

"HAH!? Gila! Cuma gara-gara mengantuk? Bisa mati kita!"

Killer? Tanpa ampun?

Mereka pasti salah. Atau sedang melucu. Sasuke tak bisa menelan bulat-bulat apa yang ia dengar barusan. Barangkali, yang dimaksud dua gadis itu adalah Itachi yang lain. Bukan Itachi Uchiha. Bukan kakaknya yang pasrah, penyayang, dan selalu menuruti kemauan adiknya itu.

Bisa jadi mereka sedang mengerjai Sasuke dengan sengaja. Mengingat Sasuke adalah adik kandung Itachi.

Pasti begitu.

Senyap spontan menggantikan bising saat seseorang memasuki ruangan—yang memang sudah dingin itu—dengan bekunya.

Dan jika Sasuke boleh menambahkan, dengan segala pesonanya juga.

Seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Atmosfir aneh mendadak membuat Sasuke merinding. Sekompak itukah mereka berniat mengerjai Sasuke sampai-sampai seluruh isi ruangan turut bersikap diam dan tegang, seolah-olah rumor tentang kekejaman gagak hitam itu benar.

Sungguh, jika mereka sedang melucu, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Selamat siang" Suara datar Itachi menggema sempurna. Tanpa ada suara lain sedikitpun. Sedikitpun. "Aku Uchiha Itachi, dosen anda untuk mata kuliah pengantar ilmu hukum. Mungkin ada yang sudah mengenalku—"

Gulp.

Sasuke menoleh. Apa dia baru saja mendengar rekan di samping kanannya menelan ludah? Yang benar saja?

"—yang kuanggap itu sebagai permulaan yang bagus. Karena artinya anda sudah mengerti tentang sistem yang kuterapkan." Itachi melangkah, menciptakan suara ketukan sepatu yang tak kalah menggema di tengah hening, mendekati komplek barisan depan dan terus berjalan. "Untuk permulaan, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin ingin anda ajukan. Silakan angkat tangan bagi yang hendak bertanya"

Lagi-lagi sepi. Beda dengan dosen-dosen sebelumnya yang ramai tanya jawab, tak ada seorangpun saat ini yang bahkan berani menatap Itachi.

Sekali lagi, yang benar saja?

Tapi mungkin mereka cuma canggung. Harus ada seseorang yang cukup dewasa untuk memulai dan mencairkan suasana. Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangan dengan entengnya.

"Aniki, ada berapa—"

BRAKK!

Seisi ruangan terlonjak. Beberapa diantaranya mengelus dada karena jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, yang memang menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu—

—karena Itachi menggebrak mejanya. Keras.

"Siapa yang kau panggil aniki, Uchiha?" Ucap Itachi dengan nada mengancam dan tatapan tajam menusuk.

Sasuke membatu dengan mata terbelalak dan rahang yang hampir jatuh disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Dua : Si Gagak Hitam dan Si Pirang

"Sasuke"

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar. Jalanmu cepat sekali"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah cepatnya di koridor asrama. Lalu menatap sengit pemuda 'berkepribadian ganda' di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi tak ada kapoknya memanggil-manggil Sasuke. Bahkan mengikutinya sampai ke asrama.

"Kenapa, Sen-sei?" Sasuke melebih-lebihkan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga kau masih marah" Itachi merangkul pundak Sasuke dan menepuknya ringan.

_Deg deg deg deg_. Ah, Kamisama. Bahkan saat kesal pun doki-doki itu masih saja datang.

"Sudah kembali jadi Itachi lagi, heh?" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dengan mimik sebal— alih-alih menyelamatkan detak jantungnya sih.

"Sejak tadi aku Itachi"

"Oh. Jadi kau punya kepribadian ganda, begitu?"

"Aku menyebutnya profesionalitas kerja, baka otouto" Itachi terkekeh lagi. Tak tahan dengan tingkah konyol sang adik yang ngambek hanya karena sikap tegasnya di ruang kuliah.

"Tch"

"Sudahlah, jangan dendam begitu" Meraih puncak kepala Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam itu penuh kasih sayang. "Dunia memang keras, jadi— "

Yang sedetik kemudian berubah, menjadi sebuah tarikan keras, memaksa wajah Sasuke mendekat pada wajah si gagak kejam. Dan dengan suara sedingin es Itachi berkata,

"— kau harus membiasakan diri. Sasuke"

Gulp.

"Karena aku tak memberi pengampunan pada siapapun termasuk kau"

Hampir saja Sasuke menjerit atas perubahan sikap Itachi. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

**Complex!**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : T

Warning! : ItaSasu with a bit ItaNaru, AU, Incest, Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s), EYD tumpeh-tumpeh, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR. No flame. Jangan lupa review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**Dua : Si gagak hitam dan si pirang**

.  
.

.

.

.

.  
.

Langit telah sempurna menghitam, memayungi hari yang melelahkan itu. Melelahkan dan menegangkan. Sebagian lain menyebutnya mematikan—khususnya di fakultas hukum.

"Sasukeeee" Naruto mengerang dramatis "Kakakmu gila ya?"

"Iya dia gila" Sahut Sasuke asal.

"Aku ingin pindah kuliah saja dattebayooo" Naruto guling-guling frustasi di ranjangnya.

"Aku juga" Sasuke masih sibuk melipat ulang baju-bajunya dan memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam lemari. Dan teringat sesuatu.

_'tapi mungkin kau tidak akan menjumpai aniki-mu ini disana, melainkan orang lain'_

Oh. Jadi maksudnya itu.

Rasanya kalau harus disebut profesionalitas kerja, ini keterlaluan. Sampai harus merubah karakter sedemikian drastis.  
Sebetulnya itu bukan masalah besar— mengingat kecerdasan Sasuke pasti akan mampu mengimbangi kedisiplinan dosen manapun—

— asal dosennya bukan Itachi.

Setelah selesai dengan lemari, Sasuke meraih kemoceng dan mulai menyingkirkan debu di mejanya— yang sesungguhnya nyaris tak tampak karena sebelumnya pihak asrama sudah membersihkan seluruh kamar sebelum ditempati. Dalam kata lain, sudah cukup bersih. Tapi bukan standar bersih milik Sasuke. Yang bahkan memperhatikan langit-langit, karena biasanya di sekitar lampu terdapat sarang laba-laba kecil atau apa.

"Kau tidak pernah kehabisan sesuatu untuk di rapikan, ya? Aku heran" Komentar Naruto sambil melahap sebuah permen karet, yang tentu saja tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sang Uchiha. "Atau kau memang tak punya kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan?" Plop.

Sabar, Sasuke. Anggaplah kau sendirian di ruangan ini. Sabar.

Sasuke terus saja menahan emosinya. Tidak mungkin kan dia menelpon ayahnya, lalu tiba-tiba meminta dipindahkan ke universitas lain dengan alasan ia mendapatkan teman sekamar yang pirang dan kurang waras. Tidak mungkin.

KRUUUUK~

"Sasuke"

"..."

"Aku lapaar"

"Memangnya aku peduli"

"Tadi aku melewatkan jam makan malaaaaam"

"..."

"Dan aku bosaaaaaaaaaaaaan dattebayo"

"..."

"Eh Sasuke. Hari kan sudah gelap nih. Daripada bosan begini, kita main ke asrama perempuan saja bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum mesum.

"..."

"Hoi"

"Di asrama laki-laki dilarang ada perempuan. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau mengerti?"

"Kan kita bisa menyelinap lewat belakang gedung" Plop.

"KAU yang bisa menyelinap lewat belakang gedung" Sasuke meralat kata 'kita' disana.

"Huh. Kau tidak seru!" Naruto lalu melompat dari ranjangnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. "Aku keluar sebentar"

BLAM.

.

.

.

. 

KRUUUUK~

Untung saja disana tidak ada orang yang mendengar suara eksotis dari perut Naruto.  
Dia berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor, menimbang-nimbang antara rencananya berkunjung ke asrama perempuan atau menyelamatkan perutnya.  
Dilema besar dia.

Baru beberapa meter Naruto meninggalkan gedung asrama, matanya menangkap seseorang yang tampak familiar selama dua hari belakangan. Terutama hari ini.  
Naruto tak berniat menyapa Itachi, tapi entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya malah melangkah mendekati orang itu. Dan menyamakan langkahnya.

"Selamat malam sensei!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Baginya lebih baik menyapa singa liar daripada harus mati bosan.

Itachi terhenyak sesaat. Lalu memandangi si pirang selama beberapa detik, mencoba mengingat nama anak ini.

"Uzumaki. Kau teman sekamar Sasuke?"

"Iya! Lah, sensei sedang apa disini? Mencari Sasuke ya?"

"Tidak, tadi aku ada urusan dengan pengurus asrama"

"Oooh begitu" Sahut Naruto. "Kalau saya sih, tadi bosan makanya saya keluar" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak ditanyakan.

Itachi takjub. Well, tidak banyak mahasiswa yang berani berbicara sebanyak itu padanya, atau bahkan sekedar menyapanya di luar jam kuliah.

KRUUUUK~

Hening.

Naruto menengok kanan-kiri, siapa tahu ada lubang untuk bersembunyi. Malu setengah mati dia, ketika suara seperti itu harus terdengar oleh seorang dosen. Apalagi dosen pengantar ilmu hukum.  
Salah tingkah, Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk pirangnya.

KRUUUUK~

Hening. Lalu Itachi menghela nafas.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Hehehe. Belum, sensei. Aku melewatkan jam makan tadi"

"Ah, aku tahu restoran ramen yang enak di sekitar sini. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan"

"Eh?" Kali ini Naruto yang takjub. Apa barusan itu kedengarannya seperti Itachi sedang mengajaknya makan atau itu cuma halusinasinya saja karena dia terlalu lapar?

"Kau tidak suka ramen?"

"Hah! Su-Suka, sensei!"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku."

"Tidak apa-apa nih, sensei? Nanti merepotkan"

"Tidak kok" Itachi tersenyum kecil disana.

Untuk sesaat Naruto berfikir, Itachi tidak seburuk yang ia perkirakan. Bahkan gagak hitam yang terkenal kejam ini rasanya lebih baik di bandingkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Van Persoonen, buku satu tentang orang. Van Zaaken, buku kedua tentang benda. Van verbintenissen, buku ketiga tentang perikatan. Lalu Van bewijz end van verjaring, buku ke empat tentang pembuktian dan kadaluarsa" Suara datar Itachi menggema membacakan materi dari laptopnya-yang terproyeksikan langsung ke whiteboard-mengisi keheningan ruang kuliah hari itu ;

'Empat jenis buku dalam kitab undang-undang hukum perdata'

Secara inisiatif para mahasiswa menyalinnya ke catatan masing-masing.

Tidak semua mahasiswa.

"Burgerlijk wetboek adalah item wajib yang harus anda miliki untuk mata kuliah ini. Dan sebagai catatan aku tidak mentolerir kelalaian apapun. Jadi kuharap pada pertemuan selanjutnya anda sudah memilikinya" Itachi menambahkan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya perkuliahan. Percayalah, mata kuliah pengantar ilmu hukum sebagai jam pertama bukanlah awal yang menyenangkan.

Terutama saat Itachi menyebutkan peraturan-peraturan mematikannya. Seisi ruangan hanya sanggup menangis dalam hati.  
Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa tak ada masalah dengan semua itu. Memanggil Itachi 'aniki' akan menjadi kesalahan pertama dan terakhirnya.  
Mungkin ketegasan Itachi bisa menjadikan tantangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Selain BW, ada beberapa literatur dasar yang harus anda pelajari." Tampilan layar kemudian berganti menjadi beberapa gambar, contoh tampilan buku-buku yang Itachi sebutkan. "Untuk tugas pertama silahkan anda buat rangkuman singkat sebanyak enam halaman tentang salah satu buku diatas, J.H Rapar, Filsafat politik Plato. Minggu depan semuanya harus sudah ada di mejaku sebelum jam tiga."

Habislah mereka. Sasuke mengutuk Itachi dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar dalam hati. Dan Sasuke bukan satu-satunya yang kesal disana.

"Hari pertama sudah diberi tugas seberat ini" Naruto menggumam kecil. Nyaris seperti bisikan. "Menyebalkan seka—"

"Uzumaki!"

Glek.

"I-Iya sensei!" Naruto berdiri spontan ketika teguran keras itu memotong keluhan lirihnya. Lirih sekali. Bagaimana bisa terdengar sih?

"Buku ke empat dalam BW menjelaskan tentang apa?"

Dingin.

Naruto berkeringat. Buku ke empat? Maksudnya? BW apa?  
Tak mengerti sama sekali akan pertanyaan Itachi, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada whiteboard di depan, siapa tahu ada petunjuk, tapi tampilan disana tak menyebutkan apapun soal BW. Sial. Bodohnya dia tidak begitu menyimak—apalagi menyalin—yang Itachi sampaikan tadi.  
Panik, tak ada yang terlontar dari mulut gemetar Naruto.

Hening selama beberapa detik lalu..

"Khusus untukmu, Uzumaki. Tiga ringkasan. Filsafat politik plato, Pemikiran tentang negara dan hukum, juga Pengantar ilmu politik. Masing-masing enam halaman. Tanpa perpanjangan waktu"

Kemudian Naruto merasa seolah arwahnya keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam ketegangan—yang terasa seperti seribu lima ratus tahun itu—akhirnya usai.

Dan ini baru hari pertama.

Begitu keluar ruangan, Naruto merengek-rengek sampai hampir menangis pada Sasuke agar bersedia membantunya menyelesaikan tugas yang mempertaruhkan hidup matinya. Sasuke hanya berjalan tak peduli meninggalkan Naruto yang frustasi sambil berteriak aneh.

Beberapa langkah di depannya, Sasuke menangkap sesosok gadis—yang tampak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya—duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di pinggiran koridor. Sasuke tahu gadis itu bukan berasal dari fakultas hukum. Dia tak terlalu ingat kapan dan dimana tepatnya, tapi ia yakin pernah berjumpa dengan sosok berambut merah itu. Yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri saat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat siang" Dia membungkukkan badan.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"A-Ah, iya. Aku.. bertanya pada temanku.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku Karin! Dari f-fakultas ekonomi" Seru gadis itu berusaha mencairkan suasana-atau mencairkan rasa gugupnya. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di—"

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh, ng.. Tidak ada.. Aku cuma.."

"….."

Karin kehabisan kata-kata. Dia mulai gusar saat hening perlahan menyusup, dan Sasuke mengerinyit tak sabar. Setelah menarik nafas panjang—

"Sasuke, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu!" Karin membungkuk lagi. Melontarkan segalanya dengan mata tertutup dan jantung yang kacau "Tolong, bertemanlah denganku"

"Uzumaki—"

Sayup suara Itachi muncul, lebih menarik pendengaran Sasuke dibandingkan lantangnya pengakuan Karin. Ia melirik ke sumber suara, tepat dimana ia meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan tadi. Itachi tampak memanggil si pirang saat seluruh mahasiswa telah habis meninggalkan ruangan.  
Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Itachi.

Dan selanjutnya, dua orang itu berjalan menjauh dengan arah yang sama.

Dan selanjutnya, perasaan tidak mengenakkan menyeruak masuk ke dalam batin Sasuke.

Sangat. Tidak. Mengenakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Menciptakan cipratan-cipratan dingin yang menghujani rekan sekamarnya. Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan _game_ _online_nya langsung berteriak gusar.,

"Hoi! Jangan membuat hujan lokal disini dong!" Seru si pirang.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto dan tetap menggosok rambutnya, sampai sesuatu yang SANGAT menarik nampak, terletak bertumpuk di meja Naruto.

Semuanya adalah buku yang tadi di bahas saat jam kuliah Itachi. Termasuk buku wajib kitab undang-undang hukum perdata. Sasuke sendiri bahkan belum mendapatkan informasi mengenai dimana ia bisa membeli buku itu.

Sasuke tak ingin berpikiran macam-macam, tapi ingatan soal Itachi yang memanggil Naruto tadi mendadak melintas.

"Naruto"

"Apa?"

"... Kau dapat buku-buku itu dari mana?"

"Oh, tadi Itachi-sensei memberikannya padaku"

Deg.

"Itachi?"

"Iya! Ternyata kalau diluar jam kuliah dia itu baik sekali"

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Begitu"

"Kemarin malam dia menraktirku ramen juga! Bahkan aku sampai nambah sebanyak tiga kali"

"Kemarin kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau peduli pada ceritaku, Sasukee?"

Panas.  
Kenapa ya, rasa kesal yang aneh itu semakin meluas.  
Kenapa Itachi bisa secepat itu mengenal dan bersikap baik pada Naruto?  
Dan kenapa Naruto? Kenapa Itachi tak menawarkan buku-buku itu padanya? Naruto kan orang asing? Dan Sasuke itu...

Sial.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari sejak Itachi memberikan tugas pertama itu, Sasuke telah menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna kemarin malam. Dua hari untuk membaca, dan dua hari sisanya untuk tahap pengerjaan-termasuk tahap pengecekan ulang. Sempurna.  
Sementara Naruto bahkan baru selesai membaca satu judul buku saja. Dan dia masih punya dua buku lagi. Dan sisa waktu yang ia punya cuma dua hari—termasuk hari minggu.  
Seseorang seperti Naruto tidak mungkin mengalahkan Sasuke, bukan?

Tapi Sasuke tak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri lebih jauh lagi bahwa dia benci setiap detik ia menangkap pemandangan itu, dimana Itachi tampak semakin 'akrab' dengan rekan sekamarnya.  
Ketika Sasuke menanyakan pendapat Neji dan beberapa temannya soal 'menurutmu kenapa Naruto tampak lebih akrab dengan Itachi belakangan ini?' dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan hampir selalu oh-ayolah-Sasuke-mereka-biasa-saja-kok. Kecuali Kiba yang menjawab—

—kau iri ya Sasuke?

Iri? Memangnya apa yang si pirang punya dan Sasuke tidak?

"Contoh hukum publik diantaranya hukum pidana, hukum acara pidana, hukum administrasi negara, dan hukum tata usaha negara.."

Kali ini Naruto segera menyalin materi yang Itachi sampaikan sebelum tugasnya bertambah lima kali lipat. Justru Sasuke yang terus memikirkan soal perasaannya bahkan saat di ruang kuliah. Perasaan yang terlalu.. rumit. Konsentrasinya perlahan buyar.  
Apalagi dia harus melihat Itachi tiga kali seminggu.  
Sungguh..

"Lalu contoh hukum privat—"

Itachi mendekat ke laptopnya untuk mengganti tampilan power point yang terproyeksikan itu ke materi selanjutnya. Raut wajah Itachi mendadak berubah saat ia mendapati laptopnya tidak bekerja.  
Dua puluh detik habis begitu saja. Sebagian justru menarik nafas lega karena kerusakan kecil itu membuat mereka 'beristirahat' dari ketegangan atau malah berdoa agar laptop Itachi rusak selamanya.

"S-Sensei!" Naruto memecah keheningan dengan berdiri dari tempatnya "Ijinkan saya mencoba memperbaiki itu"

Semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-bodoh. Kecuali Sasuke, yang menatap Naruto sedikit berbeda, dengan pandangan penuh rasa kesal yang bahkan tidak ia tahu apa sebabnya.

"Kau bisa, Uzumaki?"

"K-Kurasa saya tahu dimana letak kerusakannya, sensei. S-Saya cukup baik dalam hal itu. Ijinkan saya berusaha!" Naruto menelan ludah dan berkeringat hebat disana.

"Kemarilah"

Lagi-lagi, kata sejuta watt yang ditujukan bukan untuk Sasuke, tapi malah Naruto.  
'Kemarilah', yang kedengaran seperti undangan untuk.. Sesuatu.  
Ah, berfikir apa dia itu. Sasuke menggeleng ketika prasangka-prasangka liar mulai meracuni otaknya.

Apalagi saat Naruto mulai mengotak-atik laptop Itachi disana, dengan jarak yang.. _Well_, Itachi mungkin sengaja tidak bergeser dari duduknya sehingga jarak mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Sasuke bisa mati jika hal semacam ini terus terjadi. Bagaimana jika Naruto menyukai laki-laki?

Bagaimana jika kebetulan Itachi juga menyukai laki-laki? Dan bagaimana jika diam-diam mereka KEBETULAN saling menyukai?

Sasuke meremas kertas di mejanya dengan tenaga penuh.  
Dan berharap jika membunuh tidak termasuk tindakan kriminal, dia punya kandidat berambut pirang disana.

Tepat saat laptop Itachi bekerja lagi, jam kuliah telah usai. Satu persatu mahasiswa meninggalkan ruangan kecuali Itachi yang masih membereskan meja dan mematikan beberapa perangkat disana. Juga Sasuke, yang masih enggan beranjak dari mejanya.

"Uzumaki" Itachi menghentikan langkah Naruto yang hampir keluar dari ambang pintu.

"Ada apa sensei?"

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

"Hah! Eto.. Ng.. Saya masih—"

"Komputer dan printer di apartemenku sedang bermasalah. Aku belum sempat pergi ke pusat servis" Sela Itachi, "Kalau kau bisa membantuku, aku akan membantu tugasmu"

"O-Oh, kurasa aku bisa!"

"Bagus. Ikut aku"

"Baik!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

Tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar.

Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak benar saat Itachi menyinggung soal apartemen dan 'ikut aku'. Dua kalimat itu kedengaran sangat tidak mengenakkan jika disebutkan pada waktu yang sama. Mau apa mereka? Apakah harus ke apartemen Itachi? Mereka kan baru kenal?

Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh bocah pirang itu sekarang juga.

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain diam seperti pecundang dan melihat mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Memangnya dia bisa apa? Mencegah mereka tanpa alasan seperti orang bodoh?

Sasuke lalu memukul mejanya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan beberapa kali.

"Sialan!" Dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri—

"Aku lihat loh"

—atau tidak.

Sasuke menoleh horror saat ia mendengar suara wanita dari belakangnya.

"Aku memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu saja kesal setiap kali Itachi-sensei bicara pada Naruto. Kau tahu, contohnya saat kau meremas kertasmu tadi. Aku punya firasat aneh" Cerocos gadis berambut pink itu panjang lebar.

Nasib buruk. Sasuke tidak sendirian.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Kau memperhatikan mereka tapi mengabaikan Karin"

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau kenal Karin?"

"Karena dia teman sekamarku, baka!" Bentak Sakura lalu menghela nafas panjang "Dia selalu saja bercerita tentang kau sejak hari pertama orientasi. Kebetulan aku satu fakultas denganmu, jadi dia memintaku untuk mengawasimu. Dan kau tahu, dari pengamatan yang kulihat kau..."

Sasuke risih saat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Kau suka Naruto ya?"

"APA!?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke berseru sampai suaranya menggema sempurna diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Image 'tenang'nya hancur begitu saja.

"Kau suka Naruto. Aku bisa lihat itu loh"

"Kau gila—"

"Sudahlah Sasuke," Sela Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ke udara "Kau tidak perlu merahasiakannya dariku lagi. Kiba bercerita padaku katanya kau menanyakan soal pendapatnya mengenai kenapa Itachi-sensei jadi akrab begitu dengan Naruto. Kurasa mereka belum bisa disebut 'akrab'. Naruto bisa saja sedang cari muka karena dia bodoh. Aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat SMA. Ketika nilai matematikaku buruk dan aku bersikap sebaik mungkin pada guruku, mungkin itu yang Naruto lakukan. Tapi aku lihat kau menanggapinya secara keliru"

Sasuke tak sanggup menjawab ceramah Sakura yang 'ada benarnya' itu. Kecuali bagian Sasuke-suka-Naruto.

"Kau cemburu pada mereka, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Tiga : Rahasia?

"Kau cemburu pada mereka kan?"

"Kau tidak berhak menilaiku seperti itu" Sasuke membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan mulai beranjak sebelum Sakura bicara lebih banyak lagi,

—dan Itachi sampai di apartemennya bersama Naruto.

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk menyusul mereka, itu bukan keputusan yang bagus, Sasuke"

Sasuke berhenti disana.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantumu. Kalau kau memang suka laki-laki, itu bukan hal yang buruk. Aku bisa bicara pelan-pelan pada Karin"

Apa? Bicara pada karin dan membiarkan rahasia ketertarikannya pada laki-laki terbongkar?  
Lagipula tidak ada laki-laki yang cukup 'menarik' bagi Sasuke selain Itachi.

"Dengar, Sakura. Sekalipun yang kau katakan itu benar, kau tidak berhak mencampurinya. Itu urusan pribadiku"

"Jadi benar kau suka Naruto!?"

"Kubilang 'sekalipun'!" Ralat Sasuke.

"Ah, kau hanya berusaha menyangkalnya kan?"

Sasuke memijit keningnya frustasi. Apa jadinya jika gadis keras kepala ini menceritakan kesalah-pahamannya pada orang lain? Tentang 'Sasuke menyukai laki-laki'?  
Dan yang paling parah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan fitnah besar Sasuke-suka-Naruto itu menjadi gosip utama di seluruh kampus.  
Lalu sampai ke telinga Itachi.  
Hidupnya bisa hancur.

"Dengar. Jangan katakan apapun pada Karin" Sasuke menarik nafas dalam disana. Dia tak percaya harus mengatakan ini, tapi apa boleh buat.  
Daripada image rahasianya harus terbongkar.

"Aku hanya.. Iri pada Naruto. Jadi emosiku tak terkendali"

"Iri?" Sakura mendecih kemudian "Dia itu bodoh kan? Memangnya kau iri dalam hal apa? Apa yang dia punya dan kau tidak?"

Sasuke diam sesaat.

Iri?  
Mungkin Sasuke berbohong untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Tapi dia sendiri tak yakin, apakah dia sepenuhnya 'berbohong'

"Ada banyak. Naruto memang bodoh. Tapi dalam waktu singkat, dia mampu membawa kesan yang menyenangkan untuk semua orang. Seolah dia mampu membuat siapa saja dekat dengannya—"

Sasuke bergetar. Mungkinkah?  
Inikah yang Naruto punya dan Sasuke tidak?  
Inikah yang membuat Itachi mendekat pada si bodoh itu dengan mudahnya?

Sasuke berbohong dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"—aku benar-benar iri padanya"

"Hm" Sakura beranjak dari mejanya "Entah yang kau katakan itu benar atau tidak. Aku masih percaya bahwa kau suka Naruto"

"Aku akan buktikan—"

"Eh?"

"—karena itu jangan katakan soal ini pada siapapun"

.

.

.  
.

**Complex!**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : T

Warning! : ItaSasu with a bit ItaNaru, AU, Incest, Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s), EYD tumpeh-tumpeh, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR. No flame. Jangan lupa review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga : Rahasia?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eto... Sensei tinggal sendirian?"

"Yah. begitulah" Itachi sibuk membuka kunci pintu apartemennya.

Naruto sempat takjub dan menganga selama beberapa detik begitu ia memasuki apartemen minimalis itu. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi atmosfir mewah tercium jelas disini. Dekorasinya bagus, rapi, dan artistik. Ruang utama dilengkapi dengan televisi layar datar dan perangkat home theatre. Ada kitchen bar segala.  
Keren.

"Sebelah sini" Ucapan Itachi mengerjapkan Naruto "Komputernya ada di kamar"

"O-Oh! Baik!" Segera Naruto mengikuti langkah Itachi yang memasuki kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto secara alami mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut.  
Simpel, rapi, wangi, tidak banyak pajangan pula. Cuma ada satu ranjang besar dengan sprei dan bantal berwarna hitam, lampu kamar, meja komputer, rak buku dan televisi.  
Naruto membodoh-bodohkan Sasuke dalam hati. Punya kakak dengan apartemen sempurna, tapi malah memilih asrama sempit nan nista itu.

"Uzumaki?" Untuk kedua kalinya suara datar Itachi memecah lamunan si pirang.  
Ya. Naruto melamun cuma gara-gara apartemen.

"Hah!? I-Iya!"

"Komputernya"

"Oh! Baik sensei!" Naruto langsung melesat dan duduk di kursi berputar yang menghadap meja komputer itu.

"Kau bisa cek bagian internet dan office-nya. Aku ke dapur sebentar"

"Baik!"

Itachi melepas jas luar dan dasinya, meletakkannya ke sebuah keranjang khusus tempat pakaian kotor, lalu melepas sepasang sepatunya juga sementara Naruto mulai berkutat dengan komputernya. Itachi membasuh muka di wastafel dan mengikat ulang rambut legam panjangnya sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk menemukan beberapa cemilan disana.

Hanya ada dua puding coklat dan kue kacang yang ia buat tadi pagi. Itachi tidak suka cemilan siap saji, sehingga setiap harinya-sekaligus menyibukkan diri-dia akan membuat sesuatu. Tidak buruk untuk menjamu murid.  
Dia meraih sebotol soda dan gelas—dengan es batu di dalamnya—sebagai pelengkap.

"Sugeeeee!" Seru Naruto terbawa suasana saat ia sibuk dengan komputer di hadapannya.

Naruto terpana berlebihan.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi mendekat pada murid pirangnya dan-

"Anda suka Counter Strike Online!?" Seru Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Saya juga suka sekali main CSO, sensei! Anda sudah sampai pangkat apa!?"

"Saya tahu beberapa kode cheat untuk game ini loh!"

Itachi masih menatap datar bocah lupa daratan itu. Naruto baru menyadari ketololannya saat hening menyusup beberapa detik.

"Hah! M-Maaf sensei! Maafkan saya! Saya tidak bermaksu—"

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kerusakannya?"

"Oh itu.. Itu cuma masalah virus, sensei. Anti-virus yang anda pakai harusnya di _upgrade_ bulan juni"

"Jadi?"

"Karena sudah tidak berfungsi, saya memasang anti-virus yang baru dan lebih aman"

"Kau mendownload-nya secara gratis?"

"Iya-eh. Sebenarnya ada biaya 20 dollar setiap bulan tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya membuatnya gratis selamanya"

"Illegal, ya"

"Eh?"

"Kau seorang hacker, Uzumaki?"

_Checkmate._

"O-Oh, itu.. Ehehe.. Saya.." Naruto tertawa hambar dengan canggungnya. Lain kali, dia tidak akan se-ceroboh ini. Membicarakan kode cheat dan membobol aplikasi berbayar sudah cukup menjelaskan lah.

Bukannya kesal, Itachi justru menepuk ringan pundak Naruto.

"Terima kasih" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"I-Iya, sama-sama sensei!" Naruto menoleh, dan Itachi disana, berjarak hanya beberapa jengkal dari wajahnya. Dan wow. Lihat, mata Itachi tampak teduh, seperti memayungi dengan hangat. Beda dengan saat dia mengajar di ruang kuliah.

Bodoh, Naruto. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau masih Normal dan dia dosenmu! Jangan gila!

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng singkat.

"S-Sensei. Saya boleh ke toilet sebentar?"

"Silakan"

Naruto berlari menuju toilet yang terletak di pojok kamar. Dia menarik nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya.  
Tarik-buang.  
Tarik-buang.  
Lalu mendengus.

Kenapa dia bisa gugup karena laki-laki sih?

"Masa bodoh lah" Naruto tak ambil pusing, dia lalu menuntaskan 'kegiatan suci' disana. Sensasi buang air kecil di kamar mandi yang luas ini sungguh bukan main rasanya. Toilet dan shower untuk mandi di sekat dengan kaca buram.  
Setelah selesai, Naruto tak langsung keluar. Dia justru penasaran dan menghampiri rak kecil berisi deretan botol disana.  
Wah, Itachi punya kondisioner bermerek. Terjawab sudah misteri rambut indah sang Uchiha.  
Ngomong-ngomong soal shower, Naruto tertarik dengan shower unik itu. Beda dengan miliknya yang terdapat selang untuk di pegang secara leluasa. Shower ini modelnya tinggi dan tanpa selang.  
Penasaran (LAGI) apakah Itachi memakai water heater, Naruto menyalakan shower dengan satu tekanan dan dengan bodohnya—

ZRUUUSSHH!

"Gyaaa!"

BUK!

—dia tersungkur jatuh dengan konyolnya saat terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berkat air hangat yang menyembur dari shower.

Demi Tuhan, mau di letakkan dimana muka anak ini?

"M-Maaf!" Seru Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan di ambang pintu kamar mandi.  
Itachi kaget saat mendapati tubuh bocah itu basah kuyup.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Tadi saya terpeleset dan jatuh!" Naruto memperdalam bungkukkannya.

"Terjatuh?" Itachi tersedak, nyaris tertawa. Sungguh, bocah ini..

"Maafkan saya sensei! Saya akan pulang sekarang!"

"Jangan. Bajumu basah begitu. Tunggu sebentar" Itachi berjalan menuju lemarinya dan meraih sebuah kaus, celana panjang, dan jaket. Lalu memberikannya pada Naruto "Pakai ini dulu"

"M-Maaf merepotkan anda!" Naruto menyambar baju itu dari tangan Itachi dan kembali ke kamar mandi secepat kilat.

BLAM.

"Dasar"

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri, lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Dug!

"Ittai!" Dan kesakitan.

Tak terlukiskan betapa malunya dia. Dia bahkan tak sanggup menampakkan mukanya lagi pada Itachi. Memalukan sekali.  
'Jatuh di kamar mandi'

Oh God.

Sambil menangis batin, Naruto segera mengganti bajunya dan keluar.  
Itachi masih duduk di tepian ranjang sambil sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Itachi yang hanya mendapat respon anggukan kecil dari Naruto. Dia mengerti, mungkin anak ini malu. Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa terjatuh.

"Isi dulu perutmu. Setelah itu kita bicarakan soal tugas" Itachi menggeser baki berisi cemilan ringan dan soda yang tadi ia ambil dari dapur. Menawarkannya pada Naruto.

"Lah, S-Sensei.. Saya merepotkan anda lagi.."

"Sudah, makan saja. Aku membuatnya tadi pagi dan masih sisa"

"Anda buat sendiri!?"

Itachi mengangguk singkat. Naruto segera melahap kue kacang dan puding itu bergantian seperti beruang kelaparan yang baru selesai hibernasi.

"Ini enak sekali sensei!" Komentar Naruto dengan mulut penuh. Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa disana.

"Ini bukan jam kuliah. Berhentilah memanggilku sensei"

"Eh? Memangnya boleh ya?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Kuhabiskan semua ya, Itachi-san!"

"Tentu" Itachi tersenyum lagi "Naruto"

Untuk sesaat.  
Hanya sesaat.  
Naruto sempat berfikir tawa singkat itu terdengar menakjubkan.  
Ada perasaan senang mendengarnya. Hangat, sekali.  
Ah, tapi dia tak peduli soal itu dan terus melahap hidangan lezat itu sampai habis.

Naruto bersumpah dia iri pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.  
Naruto muncul dengan wajah cerianya yang membuat Sasuke muak.

Tidak tahu, ya? Sejak jam kuliah selesai, Sasuke tak berhenti gusar, marah-marah, dan berpikir aneh soal Naruto dan Itachi. Darahnya sudah lebih dari sekedar mendidih.

"Yo aku pulaaang" Naruto melenggang masuk melewati Sasuke yang berdiri dingin disana, dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Entah kenapa moodnya saaangat baik saat ini.

"Tch. Kenapa kau kelihatan senang sekali dobe?"

"Hehehehehe" Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan cengengesan aneh sambil menyamankan posisi berbaringnya.

Tunggu. Petir menyambar jantung Sasuke saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada Naruto.

Baju itu.  
Dia tahu betul baju itu milik kakaknya.

"Heh. Itu baju Itachi kan?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa ada padamu?"

"Aku pinjam"

Tenang, Sasuke. Hentikan rasa marahmu.  
Hentikan rasa curiga itu.  
Hentikan perasaan salah itu.

"Pinjam? Memangnya Kau habis melakukan itu dengan dia?" Todong Sasuke frontal tanpa ba bi bu. Awalnya Naruto tak begitu mengerti, tapi ketika ia menangkap MAKSUD Sasuke, dia sontak bangun dari posisinya.

"GILA, SASUKE! AKU MASIH NORMAL! AKU MASIH SUKA WANITA!" Seru Naruto. "Aku tadi jatuh di kamar mandi dan Itachi-san meminjamkan ini karena bajuku basah! Jernihkan pikiranmu woi!"

Benar. Pikirannya tak jernih. Perasaannya kacau. Emosinya tak menentu.  
Rumit.  
Tidak seharusnya dia marah, bukan?  
Siapapun yang Itachi suka tak seharusnya menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke.

Dia saudaramu. Dia kakakmu!

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya diam lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Pikirannya masih mengawang.  
Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk berhenti?  
Kepalanya terasa berat. Banyak yang terjadi belakangan ini. Cukup membuat Sasuke tertekan dan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Jika dia tidak berhenti, dia bisa gila.

Berhenti.

Satu-satunya cara.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih jaket dari gantungan di dekat pintu.

"Aku mau ke asrama perempuan"

"Heeeee sungguh? Aku ikut!"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan itu dan tetap berjalan meski ia tak keberatan saat Naruto mengikutinya.  
Heran.  
Kenapa Naruto tetap bersemangat untuk pergi ke asrama perempuan?  
Bukannya Naruto suka Itachi?  
Atau mungkin Itachi menyukai si pirang ini bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Ah, pikiran Sasuke benar-benar tidak jernih.  
Rasa curiga yang berlebihan seolah hadir tanpa henti-hentinya di kepala Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya wanita dengan tag name 'Konan' di bajunya saat Sasuke menghampiri meja bagian Informasi asrama perempuan.

"Aku mau menemui seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Karin dari fakultas ekonomi"

"Karin, ya? Kalian tunggu di sana" Konan menunjuk bangku panjang yang terletak tak jauh darinya "Aku akan panggil Karin sebentar"

Mereka menurut, duduk di bangku panjang itu sementara Konan beranjak menuju kamar Karin.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak cerita kau punya kenalan disini?" Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke yang mendecak risih karenanya. "Kalau Karin punya teman, kenalkan padaku ya!"

"Diamlah, idiot"

"Cih. Galak sekali" Gerutu Naruto. "Eh Sasuke. Kalau dia dari fakultas ekonomi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Dia teman sekamar Sakura"

"Chee! Sakura yang karateka itu?"

"Hn"

Tak lama berselang, sosok yang mereka tunggu muncul beberapa meter di depan, yang lalu berlari kecil menghampiri dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"S-Sasuke-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu" Karin gugup. Nyaris percaya ini cuma mimpi. Sasuke datang mencarinya. Uchiha Sasuke!

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru datang"

Dan merespon ucapannya!

Asli. Pasti ini cuma mimpi.

"Lalu.. Sasuke-kun.. Ada perlu apa?"

"Hari minggu kau sibuk tidak?"

"HAH!?-" Seru Karin spontan "T-Tidak kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke segala arah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Setengah tidak yakin atas keputusannya sendiri. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.  
Untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesalah pahaman Sakura, sekaligus salah satu upaya untuk menghapuskan perasaannya terhadap Itachi.

"Kencanlah denganku"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengabsen deretan buku-buku tebal di rak barisan tengah. Semua buku di perpustakaan utama di sortir berdasarkan jenis dan abjad. Lalu buku dengan penyusun yang sama akan di letakkan secara berdekatan.  
Hari Rabu kemarin, Jiraiya-sensei memberikan daftar literatur ilmu negara yang akan di gunakan untuk bahan materi. Kebetulan, perpustakaan menyediakan fasilitas pinjaman per semester dengan biaya yang cukup terjangkau. Daripada harus beli, Sasuke memilih berhemat dengan meminjam dari perpustakaan. Well, asalkan dia cepat dan buku-buku yang dibutuhkan belum di pinjam orang lain.

Tak menemukan di barisan tengah, Sasuke berpindah ke barisan atas. Dan bingo. Dia menemukan buku itu di urutan ke delapan. Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanannya, tapi masih terlalu tinggi sehingga ia menjinjitkan kakinya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.  
Eh, masih terlalu tinggi juga. Padahal jaraknya hanya beberapa inci lagi.

Detik berikutnya dia melihat ada tangan panjang yang meraih buku itu.  
Lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Nih," Itachi tersenyum disana. Cukup kaget juga. Tapi Sasuke tak ambil pusing dan segera mengambil buku itu dari tangan sang kakak lalu pergi.

"Kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih" Itachi mengikuti Sasuke yang duduk di kursi perpustakaan untuk membaca buku-bukunya sekilas.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Kau masih cuek seperti biasa" Itachi membuang nafas "Padahal kau bisa meminta apapun padaku yang kau butuhkan"

_Apapun? Sungguh?  
Boleh aku meminta KAU? Iya, Kau secara utuh. Itu yang kubutuhkan._

"Berisik"

"Oh ya. Aku dengar kau berkencan dengan.. Siapa itu—"

"Karin" Sasuke memotong kalimat Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Benar?"

"Hn" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, Naruto bilang padaku kau—"

"Tch. Naruto" Sasuke tertawa pahit "Selalu saja"

Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa alasan dia menanyakan hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin adalah karena cerita NARUTO? Kenapa bukan karena alasan lain?  
Itachi tidak rela, misalnya?  
Tapi mana mungkin.

Sasuke menutup buku yang ia baca lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sasuke Aku belum selesai bicara"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" Sasuke tetap berjalan menjauh.

Dia tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi tentang betapa Itachi menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama bocah sialan itu. Dia tidak ingin perasaanya lebih kacau lagi.

Sudah cukup tekanan yang ia dapatkan selama sebulan ini.  
Ah, sudah satu bulan lebih rupanya.

Dan dia masih punya sekitar empat puluh bulan lagi untuk dilewati sampai ia lulus.  
Rasanya mau mati saja.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya-tentu Naruto disana. Dia hanya tak ingin membahasnya-lalu meletakkan buku ke laci-laci di bawah mejanya.

Plop.

Bahkan suara letupan permen karet dan berisiknya game dari laptop Naruto mulai terdengar bersahabat.

Sasuke meraih laptopnya dan mulai menenangkan otak dengan browsing ke beberapa situs membaca _online_ di internet.  
Dia tidak mempunyai banyak akun jejaring sosial. Hanya _e-mail_, _instant messenger_ dan _skype_ yang hanya ia gunakan untuk kepentingan terdesak saja. Saat harus melakukan panggilan luar negeri, misalnya.  
Selain _e-mail _dan _messenger_, Sasuke punya satu akun dimana dia cukup aktif.

Another101 adalah situs yang tidak populer, dimana kebanyakan penggunanya adalah pelaku LGBT.

Ya. Sasuke bebas mengutarakan unek-uneknya disana, lalu mendapatkan advice dari sesama user yang tentunya mengerti karena mereka dalam kondisi yang cukup sama.

Dia membaca postingan-postingan terbaru yang masuk. Mayoritas isinya adalah keluhan atau permintaan pendapat.

Sampai ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Itachi_beaver : Apa pendapat kalian tentang aku yang menyukai saudaraku, merasa tidak benar dengan itu dan berusaha menghentikannya?_

Sasuke terbelalak.

Itachi?  
Menyukai saudara?  
Saudara satu-satunya?  
Itachi yang itu?  
Itachi Uchiha kah?

Tidak, ini pasti kebetulan.

Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri, jantung Sasuke terpompa hebat begitu saja. Tangannya bergetar.  
Berkeringat.

Benarkah ini?  
Benarkah ini?

Dengan nyawa setengah melayang, Sasuke mulai mengetik di kolom komentar. Dia bisa tenang karena dia memakai nama samaran.

_theblackstark : Maksudmu kau menyukai saudara kandungmu?_

Setelah meng-klik tab send, Sasuke berdoa dengan debaran jantung secepat derapan kuda perang.

Kling!

Ada balasan!

_Itachi_beaver : Ya. Dia adikku._

KAMISAMA! KAMISAMA!

Eh, Tapi dia tidak boleh senang dulu. Bisa jadi Itachi yang ini bukan Itachi Uchiha. Mungkin saja dia Itachi dari planet lain yang kebetulan punya seorang adik juga.

_theblackstark : Memangnya berapa usiamu? Dan usia adikmu?_

_Itachi_beaver : Jarak usia kami cukup jauh.__  
_  
Ah, dia tidak menjawab dengan jelas rupanya.

_theblackstark : Ngomong-ngomong boleh tahu nama dan asalmu?_

_Itachi_beaver : Kenapa?_

_theblackstark : Username-mu mirip nama seseorang yang kukenal. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu._

_Itachi_beaver : Benarkah? Aku Uchiha Itachi. Aku seorang dosen di Konoha._

CHECKMATE. BINGO. VOILA. BANZAI!

_Itachi_beaver : Apa kau mengenalku?_

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : **Mohon maaf ya, update-nya lama ( ^ ^ )a  
Ndilalah(?) bertabrakan sama hari lebaran sih, hehe. Makasih atas pengertiannya , dan makasih juga atas kesabarannya ^^

Saya seneng sekali saat fic ini mendapatkan sambutan positif padahal masih banyak kekurangan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih!

Oke, selamat hari lebaran bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya :') *shrugs*

Jangan lupa reviewnya teman-teman ( ^ ^ )


	4. Empat : Eeine meeine miney mo

_Itachi_beaver : Apa kau mengenalku?_

DEG. DEG. DEG. DEG. DEG.

t_heblackstark : Kurasa tidak. Tapi mungkin aku bisa memberimu beberapa saran..  
_  
_Itachi_beaver : Baguslah. Aku sangat butuh saran saat ini. Aku kesulitan sekali. Aku sudah mencoba segala cara dengan mendekati orang lain tapi tetap saja._

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto spontan.

Mungkinkah?

_theblackstark : Kenapa kau ingin melawan perasaanmu? Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk_

_Itachi_beaver : Ya. Karena ini tidak wajar.. Maksudku, aku tertarik pada adikku, bukankah itu absurd?  
_  
_theblackstark : Tentu tidak! Lagipula, kau tidak tahu kan apakah adikmu menyukaimu juga atau tidak? Jadi kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!_

_Itachi_beaver : Adikku sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis._

ASDFGHJKL. Kenapa jadi begini?!  
Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.  
Bodoh, kakakku yang bodoh, aku mengencani Karin karena Sakura menyangka aku suka Naruto dan aku putus asa karena kupikir kau suka Naruto.  
Rumit. Sial.

_theblackstark : Kau yakin itu sungguhan?_

_Itachi_beaver : Tentu. Aku sudah bertanya pada adikku dan dia membenarkannya._

Gila! Ini Gila!  
Sasuke kesal. Kali ini dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan kenyataan. Bukan Naruto atau Sakura atau Itachi.

_theblackstark : Lalu, soal kau mendekati orang lain itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan?_

_Itachi_beaver : Kau cukup banyak bertanya ya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak menganggap orang itu pelampiasan. Dia sangat baik dan lucu._

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto lagi. BAIK DAN LUCU? Cih.

_theblackstark : Jadi? Bagimu dia itu apa?_

_Itachi_beaver : Aku harap dia orang yang tepat untukku. Maksudku, orang yang bisa mengalihkan perasaan tidak wajar ini dari adikku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Complex!**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : T

Warning! : ItaSasu with a bit ItaNaru, AU, Incest, Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s), EYD tumpeh-tumpeh, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya! So, DLDR. No flame loh. Jangan lupa review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Empat : Eeine meeine miney mo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya begitu sosok yang paling ingin ia lihat di dunia ini memasuki ruang kuliah.  
Kali ini, entah kenapa, Itachi tampak lebih sesuatu di bandingkan sebelumnya di mata Sasuke.  
Tidak ada rasa kesal, benci, marah atau apa.  
Mungkin kesal sedikit, karena Itachi bilang dia sedang dalam upaya untuk menyukai Naruto sungguhan.  
Cih.  
Tapi secara keseluruhan perasaan Sasuke jauh lebih baik. Soal Naruto, mungkin dia akan memikirkan itu. Tapi kali ini Itachi disana, dengan kenyataan bahwa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Sasuke, sudah cukup membuat semua masalah terlupakan sejenak.

Hari ini Itachi memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua. Menegaskan setiap keindahan yang membutakan mata dari hal lain. Oh, persetan soal menyukai saudara sendiri itu salah.

Sasuke hanya jatuh cinta. Itu saja.

"Kurang tidur, Uchiha?" Suara dingin Itachi mengerjapkan Sasuke.

_Dia bukannya kurang tidur.  
Dia tampak lemas karena dia memandangmu._

Segera Sasuke memasang topeng datarnya dan melepas tangan yang menopang dagu, lalu duduk dengan punggung yang lurus.

"Tidak sensei"

_Sudah, jangan tatap aku selurus itu. Aku bisa mati, idiot._

"Jadi apa yang dimaksud res judicata pro varitate habetuur?"

'_Ya. Dia adikku.'_

'Aku sudah berusaha tapi tetap saja.'

'Aku menyukai adikku.'

Kilasan kata-kata itu terputar ulang sejelas screenshot dengan resolusi terbaik di kepala Sasuke. Dia mengawang dengan tatapan kosong, tak mendengar pertanyaan yang di ucapkan Itachi barusan. Perhantiannya masih terperangkap penuh pada dialognya kemarin di another101 dengan Itachi_beaver.  
Oke. Konsentrasinya pecah.  
Dan dia tidak menyadari itu sampai..

DAK!

Itachi hilang kesabaran dan menendang keras mejanya. Membuat seisi ruangan berkeringat dingin, sebagian malah sampai membaca doa segala.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Uchiha!"

Sasuke mulai panik-yang tidak tampak sama sekali-saat ia kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Itachi tanyakan.  
Telinganya sempat tuli berkat kenyataan yang terlalu indah.

Alhasil, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Berdiri dan kemarilah. Jangan buang waktuku" Ucap Itachi yang tak kalah hebat efek tegangnya.

Oh sial. Kalimat sejuta-watt. Untuk Sasuke! Entah apa tujuannya tapi tetap saja itu kalimat sejuta-watt.

Sasuke menurut, berdiri dan maju sesuai perintah.  
Wangi maskulin menguar dari tubuh tinggi Itachi, menyapa penciuman Sasuke begitu ia menghadap.

"Berdiri disana"

"Hah?"

"Berdiri disana. Menghadap teman-temanmu" Itachi menyerahkan buku yang di pegangnya, lalu menunjuk arah beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke menurut lagi. Dia berdiri bingung menghadap ke seluruh penghuni ruangan yang beku.

"Selama empat puluh lima menit pertama kau jelaskan materi pada halaman sembilan puluh sampai sembilan puluh delapan. Jika ada di antara teman-temanmu yang belum mengerti, nilai akhirmu C"

"HAH?" Sasuke mengulang hah-nya. Kali ini dengan mata terbelalak. Menjelaskan materi? Yang benar saja!  
Apalagi Naruto salah satu dari mereka. Bagaimana kalau bocah pirang itu tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama?

"Empat puluh tiga" Itachi mengingatkan sisa waktu yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Tamatlah sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Karin mendekatkan tangannya pada dahi Sasuke yang tampak pucat, tak sehat.  
Belum sampai dia menyentuh kulit putih itu, Sasuke mundur.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Ucapnya singkat. Sasuke sedikit pucat karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia sempat kehujanan saat harus membeli makanan ringan di mini market.  
Yah, itu bukan masalah besar sih.  
Hanya saja, penghindaran kecil barusan membuat Karin tersenyum pahit.

"Begitu, ya? Baguslah" Gadis itu kembali membingkai senyum terbaik di wajahnya.

Empat bulan yang lalu, dengan mudahnya Sasuke menyatakan 'suka' pada Karin—yang kini mulai ia ragukan kebenarannya.

Sasuke berjalan disamping gadis itu, tapi tak menggenggam tangannya.  
Sasuke melihat gadis itu kedinginan, tapi tak memeluknya.  
Sasuke bicara pada gadis itu, tapi tak menatap matanya.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"S-Sudah empat bulan kita pacaran... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Menyakitkan. Sasuke tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Tetap berjalan. Seolah gadis disampingnya itu sekedar pelengkap. Bukan kekasih.

"Apa.. Yang kau pikirkan.. Tentang aku?"

"Kau cantik, pintar, dan baik" Sahut Sasuke cepat seolah tanpa berpikir.

Empat bulan yang lalu, kalimat itu akan membuat Karin terbang ke dunia khayalan. Membumbung senang, berbunga-bunga, atau apalah itu.  
Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda.  
Ada nyeri yang tak terdefinisi datang bersamanya.

"Lalu.." Lirih Karin "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Jangan tanyakan hal konyol, Karin"

Konyol? Hal terpenting bagi gadis itu di anggap konyol?

"Kenapa.. K-Kau malah menganggapnya konyol?" Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Batinnya tercekat. Airmatanya menggenang. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau sungguh-sung-"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya. H-Hanya saja.." Setetes air yang menggenangi ujung mata gadis itu akhirnya jatuh "Kau.. Selalu terasa jauh"

"Aku disini"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Jantungnya terlalu menahan sakit. "Aku.. Aku selalu menyukaimu sejak hari aku melihatmu, Sasuke-kun. Berada di sampingmu adalah segalanya bagiku. Tapi kau selalu menghindar. Kau tidak membalas tatapanku, kau tak pernah bertanya apa makanan kesukaanku.."

Gawat. Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Karin terisak. Menangis deras disana.

"Baiklah kukatakan lagi. Aku suka kau. Aku menyukaimu, Karin" Ulang Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu tanpa berpikir. Kau bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku. Apalagi menggenggam tanganku ka-"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat. Membuat karin mengangkat wajahnya seketika.

"Kau puas?" Sasuke menatap lurus sepasang mata Karin yang basah.

Karin tahu, tak ada cinta disana.

Tidak ada.

Hanya ada pembuktian palsu supaya argumen ini cepat selesai.

Gadis itu bergetar, lalu menunduk lagi.

Menangis lagi.

Rasa bersalah lalu menyusup dalam batin Sasuke. Dia mempermainkan gadis itu. Dia jahat. Dia egois.  
Tapi dia tak bisa berbohong lebih banyak lagi. Dia masih belum bisa mengenyahkan perasaan itu dari Itachi meski dia telah berpacaran dengan gadis yang paling peduli padanya. Gadis yang begitu sabar, tanpa lelah mengulas senyum dan memberi tatapan hangat, meski Sasuke tak pernah membalas tatapan itu.

"Karin, aku.." Lirih Sasuke. Kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang harus ia ucapkan sebagai wujud penyasalan terdalamnya?

"Sasuke-kun, maaf.." Isak gadis itu sambil perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke "...Aku tidak kuat lagi"

Karin berbalik dan berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan sang Uchiha. Sebelum sepasang onyx itu melemahkannya lagi. Sebelum ia tenggelam tak terselamatkan lagi. Sebelum cinta membutakan matanya, memonopoli jiwanya.

Dia berjalan, nyaris berlari. Lurus. Tak tahu kemana, yang penting dia harus menjauh.

Sasuke tak berhak menghentikan gadis itu dan menyakitinya lagi. Sudah cukup dia berbuat dosa.

Apa kurangnya Karin, Sasuke?  
Dia cantik, dia cerdas, dia baik, dia penuh perhatian.  
Sasuke terus mempertanyakan semua itu pada diri sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh.  
Kenapa dia tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa sukanya pada sang kakak, dan justru menyakiti orang lain yang sejujurnya tak perlu?

Salahkan takdir. Bukan Sasuke.  
Salahkan cinta, kenapa dia merasuk. Bukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bersalah. Dia tak bersalah karena dia hanya mengikuti hatinya.  
Dia tak bersalah karena dia telah berusaha berhenti namun tak bisa.

Dia telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Sungguh terlalu dalam.

Sasuke duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya dengan redup.  
Naruto menyadari perbedaan itu, sebagai teman, dia tak mungkin mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Sasuke lalu menghela nafas panjang disana. Menyesal.  
Harusnya Karin tak perlu terlibat.

Naruto tak ingin terlalu mencampuri. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat lalu kembali membaca buku di tangannya.

Tunggu.

Naruto membaca buku?  
Kejadian aneh macam apa sih ini?

"Buku macam apa yang kau baca itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Naruto menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke disana.

"Cih" Sasuke meraih laptopnya, dan mulai membuka internet browser, menjelajah situs kesukaannya. Setidaknya untuk belakangan ini.

Seperti biasa, dia menyapa si beaver lewat private chat.  
Dan seperti biasa, dia online. Sasuke bisa mengira-ngira kapan Itachi berada di apartemennya, dan kapan dia di kampus. Well, Sasuke punya jadwal mengajar Itachi yang dia dapatkan dari situs resmi fakultas.

_theblackstark : Halo_

_Itachi_beaver : Hei_

Ah, dia benar-benar online setiap hari ya.

_theblackstark : Kau bertemu adikmu hari ini?_

_Itachi_beaver : Tidak. Hari ini bukan jadwalnya. Biasanya aku tetap melihatnya di kafetaria. Tapi hari ini dia tidak disana._

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka akan semudah ini membuat Itachi bicara. Semua kebetulan-kebetulan konyol seolah mendukung keberuntungannya.  
Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum aneh.  
_  
theblackstark : Mungkin dia sakit._

Itachi_beaver : Kuharap tidak. Terakhir kali bertemu dia baik-baik saja.

theblackstark : Kau kan tidak tahu. Barangkali dia punya masalah atau apa.

Itachi_beaver : Dia itu walaupun ada masalah akan tetap datar-datar saja. Jadi tidak ada bedanya..

Sekarang Sasuke cemberut. Sialan Itachi. Sasuke tidak se-datar itu. Dia masih punya ekspresi.

Itachi_beaver : Padahal dia bebas membagi beban apapun padaku. Dia bisa bercerita apa saja. Aku selalu siap mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi, perasaan bergelora mengetuk. Ah, kalimat seratus milyar watt barusan itu.. Untuk Sasuke!__

theblackstark : Bagaimana dia bisa cerita? Kau bilang, kau dekat dengan bocah pirang itu. Mungkin adikmu berpikir kau lebih dekat dan peduli pada orang itu daripada dirinya!

_Itachi_beaver : Itu tidak benar. Aku peduli pada adikku melebihi apapun._

Melebihi apapun? KAMISAMA..

_theblackstark : Tapi kau perhatian sekali pada pemuda itu kan?_

_Itachi_beaver : Aku hanya berusaha menyukainya. Daripada aku harus terus menyukai adikku sendiri.._

_theblackstark : Dan kau berhasil? Maksudku, ini sudah cukup lama.._

_Itachi_beaver : Kurasa ya. Meskipun tak sebesar perasaanku terhadap adikku. Ini hanya persoalan waktu saja. Dia pasti bisa mengubahku._

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Berubah?  
Kenapa tidak acuhkan saja apa kata dunia dan ikuti hatimu?  
Kenapa harus Naruto? Apa yang dia punya?

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah si pirang yang tak biasanya tampak serius membaca.

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

Sasuke diam untuk sesaat.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Itachi?"

"Dia sangat baik!" Seru Naruto.

"Bukannya dia sering menghukummu?"

"Benar. Tapi itu malah membuatku semakin rajin!"

"Kau.. Tidak takut padanya?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku bukannya takut. Aku menghormatinya. Aku.. Eh"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika Naruto mulai kehabisan kata-kata disana.

"Kenapa?"

"Aneh. Kau tiba-tiba tanya soal Itachi-san padaku. Kau kan adiknya"

"Tch. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Apa kau masih menyukai wanita setelah kau MENEMPEL padanya belakangan ini"

"Woi! Aku tidak menempel! Dan aku masih suka wa-"

Naruto berhenti.  
Dia berhenti. Kenapa?  
Ragu-ragu?  
Dia benar-benar menyukai Itachi?

Jangan bilang. Tolong. Jangan.

"Entahlah. Sudah Sasuke. Aku harus membaca ini" Naruto memaksa perhatiannya kembali pada buku yang ia baca.

Dia bukan orang yang terbiasa berbohong.  
Jadi dari pada harus berbohong, Naruto akan melakukan hal lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tapi Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tak akan menyadari itu.

Dia tahu Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

_theblackstark : Kurasa kau tidak perlu mengubah apapun._

_Itachi_beaver : Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu?_

_theblackstark : Karena menyukai seseorang itu bukan sesuatu yang salah._

_Itachi_beaver : Sekalipun itu saudaramu?_

_theblackstark : Tentu! Yang paling penting adalah menjaga perasaanmu saat ini. Bukan mengenyahkannya!_

_Itachi_beaver : Kau sangat mendukungku ya. Padahal kau juga tahu ini salah. Kau sedang dalam situasi yang sama?_

Seperti biasa, naluri Itachi tajam sekali.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit disana.

_theblackstark : Kurang lebih begitu._

_Itachi_beaver : Pantas saja kau sangat mengerti keadaanku. Kondisi seperti ini berat bukan?_

_theblackstark : Ya. Sangat berat._

Sangat berat, sampai Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Sangat berat, bukan?  
Saat harus mengorbankan perasaan orang lain juga?

Seperti Sasuke yang mempermainkan Karin.  
Dan Itachi yang mempermainkan..

Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Itachi menutup laptopnya saat tampilan chatbox teman ngobrol di sebrang sana berubah ke mode offline.  
Dia menghela satu tarikan nafas panjang.  
Kutukan macam apa yang harus menjadi bebannya ini?

Itachi menggumam kemudian. Meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol navigasi ke bawah, mencari sebuah nama di kontaknya.

Belum sempat dia berhenti..

"Itachi-san" Sosok yang selalu tampak bertenaga seperti matahari itu muncul setelah mengetuk pintu. Seolah membaca pikirannya.

"Naruto?" Itachi tersenyum lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya "Baru saja aku berniat menelponmu"

"M-Menelponku?" Naruto membulatkan matanya. Orang yang sangat mempesona itu berniat menelponnya?  
Idiot. Kenapa dia sempat berpikir Itachi mempesona?  
Itachi itu laki-laki. Bangunlah.

"Lalu... Apa yang membuatmu datang ke ruanganku, Naruto?"

"Oh. Itu. Aku.."

Naruto menggaruk pirangnya. Dia lupa. Dia tak tahu kenapa kakinya berjalan kesini.  
Dia hanya berjalan tanpa berpikir, seperti biasa.  
Dia hanya mengikuti angin..

Angin kasmaran, mungkin?

"Aku ingat kau punya jam mengajar sampai sore, jadi entah kenapa saat aku bosan, tiba-tiba sudah disini! Hehe"

Itachi tertawa kecil, mengiringi salah tingkah Naruto.

"Kebetulan kau disini. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Duduklah"

"Baik!" Segera Naruto duduk pada kursi biru tua di depan meja Itachi.

"Kau mau tidak membantuku jadi asisten dosen?"

"Hah!?"

"Kau sangat baik dalam hal ini, Naruto. Kau disiplin, rajin, dan.. Aku bisa mempercayaimu. Selain itu kau bisa dapat nilai tambah"

"Lalu.. Apa tugasku?"

Itachi beranjak dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri Naruto, Ia duduk di pinggiran meja yang menghadap si pirang.  
Naruto menegak ludah.  
Gila, dia tidak pernah menyangka punya perasaan setajam ini terhadap laki-laki.  
Setiap kali Itachi mendekat, sensasi aneh itu menyengat sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tugasmu, adalah menjadi wakilku. Menggantikanku jika aku tidak ada, membantuku mengkoreksi tugas, pokoknya kau akan terus bersamaku"

'Terus bersamaku'  
Sial. Kenapa Naruto juga sensitif terhadap kalimat itu.

"Eto.. Kenapa tidak Sasuke saja? D-Dia kan pintar. Lebih pintar dari aku"

Itachi tersenyum lagi, lalu meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Naruto dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.  
Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Aku memilihmu karena aku percaya padamu"

Naruto takjub.  
Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.  
Dia tidak bisa menjabarkan apa ini.  
Perasaan macam apa ini.  
Tidak mungkin kan, kalau ucapan Sasuke benar?  
Naruto yakin dia masih normal. Dia masih suka wanita.

Sampai tatapan teduh itu melumpuhkannya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" Itachi menurunkan tangan itu dari rambut si pirang. Menghentikan sengatan hebat yang mengguncang keyakinan pemuda itu.

"B-Baik. Aku bersedia. Aku akan sangat senang bisa membantumu"

"Baguslah"

"Ah, k-kurasa aku harus kembali ke asrama" Naruto cengengesan salah tingkah. "Maaf ya Itachi-san! Tiba-tiba tadi aku datang ke sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau datang"

"A-Aku permisi dulu!" Seperti orang yang di kejar kereta api, Naruto bergegas beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan Itachi dengan setengah berlari.

Sepanjang perjalanannya, Naruto terus mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?  
Kenapa kau gugup di hadapan orang itu? Kemana perginya semangatmu?  
Kenapa kau berdebar?  
Kenapa kau berpikir dia itu indah?

Kenapa intuisi selalu membawamu mendekat padanya?

Kenapa kakimu melangkah kesana saat kau tak punya tujuan?

Dan kenapa kau merasa lengkap jika berada disampingnya?

Dia laki-laki. Dan kau laki-laki. Kalian tidak bisa bersama.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak lagi peduli soal prinsip remeh itu.

Mungkin.  
Mungkin Sasuke benar. Mungkin pendapatnya soal Naruto-suka-Itachi itu benar.  
Sekali lagi, Mungkin.

Sementara Itachi hanya terus-terusan menatap kursi kosong tempat Naruto duduk.  
Dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan, betapa sosok itu telah mengubah hari-harinya.  
Sosok yang menyapanya saat orang lain tidak, sosok yang tersenyum padanya tanpa lelah, sosok yang membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan segala masalah yang menjadi bebannya.  
Segalanya menjadi ringan jika Naruto disini.  
Tingkah anehnya, suara lucunya, semuanya.

Tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk mematahkan kutukan Itachi.  
Sebesar apapun dia menginginkan Naruto, sebesar apapun dia menyayangi Naruto.

"Aku memilihmu karena aku percaya padamu" Gumam Itachi. Mengulang pernyataan yang tadi ia lontarkan pada Naruto "Aku akan berusaha, Naruto. Karena itu tetaplah bersamaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Maaf ya, update-nya lama lagi. Setelah lebaran saya sakit cukup lama sih. Tifus stadium akut*what?* T_T  
Tapi untunglah sekarang udah bisa update ^^  
Complex! Nggak akan jadi cerita yang chapternya panjang-panjang kok. Kebetulan saya ngga terlalu suka cerita yang terlampau panjang. Hehe

Lalu soal pair di sini. Memang ItaSasu dan ItaNaru saya imbangkan porsinya. Tapi main pair tetap ItaSasu. Tentang perasaan mereka yang rumit dan bingung. Di tahan sakit, di lontarkan juga terlarang. Jadi ya.. Gitu deh.  
Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ya.,  
Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ( ^.^ )/


	5. Lima : It's Complicated

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut.

PIIIIP

"Karin, Maafkan aku. Kita harus bicara"

Kemudian Sasuke menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

Rasa bersalah itu tanpa henti memenuhi kepala Sasuke belakangan. Dia tak menyangka akan berbuat sejauh ini-mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis-hanya untuk membuang perasaannya dari sang kakak, sekaligus menyelamatkan namanya dari label fitnah Sasuke-suka-Naruto.

Sebenarnya wajar sih jika Sakura berpikir begitu. Sasuke bertingkah seperti orang cemburu terhadap Naruto dan Itachi. Jika Itachi adalah Saudara Sasuke, maka tidak mungkin kan Sasuke menyukai Itachi?  
Tidak mungkin kan dia menyukai kakaknya sendiri?  
Karena itu Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke menyukai laki-laki dan orangnya adalah Naruto.

Pemikiran Sakura yang benar itu sebetulnya salah.  
Dan yang salah itu, adalah kebenaran.

Entah sampai kapan roda kerumitan ini akan berputar tanpa jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : T

Warning! : ItaSasu with a bit ItaNaru, AU, Incest, Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s), EYD tumpeh-tumpeh, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya! So, DLDR. No flame loh. Jangan lupa review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lima : It's Complicated**

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Manik hitam Sasuke bergerak dari kiri ke kanan membaca deretan kalimat dari artikel yang ia cari di internet.  
Dengan serius.

'Tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta'

Jika Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang membaca artikel semacam ini, pasti si pirang itu akan terbahak berlebihan sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke ; "GYAHAHAHAHA SASUKE BACA BEGINIAN!"

Maka dari itu Sasuke berkutat dengan laptopnya di pojok ranjang.  
Tetap saja Naruto penasaran, kenapa wajah Sasuke serius sekali pada layar laptopnya.

"Oi Sasuke. Kau sedang nonton porno ya?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu dobe"

"Ya habis serius sekali sampai di tutupi segala. Gayaku kalau sedang nonton porno seperti itu soalnya" Ceplos Naruto terang-terangan.

"Tch. Kau sama sekali tidak punya privasi ya"

"Punya dong! Misalnya, sampai hari ini tidak ada yang tahu aku pernah nyasar kencing di toilet wanita dan mengunci diri di sana sampai sekolah bubar" Cerocos Naruto tidak penting. Sasuke tentu tidak mempedulikan ucapan bocah itu mengenai privasi. Dia bilang privasi tapi di ceritakan terang-terangan begitu.  
Masa bodoh lah. Sasuke hanya melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

14. Dengarkan detak jantungmu. Dia akan berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya jika berada di dekat orang yang kau suka.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat.  
Berdebar, ya?  
Tapi Sasuke tak bisa melihat itu. Sial. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda yang bisa Sasuke rasakan.  
Dia tahu, Itachi adalah tipikal yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Nyaris sebaik dirinya.  
Bagaimana bisa dia memastikan apakah Itachi benar-benar menyukainya?  
Payah.

"HAMPIR LUPA!" Jerit Naruto memecah konsentrasi Sasuke "Besok Itachi-san ulang tahun!"

Sasuke melirik.

"Besok apa?"

"Itachi-san ulang tahun! Dasar adik durhaka. Begitu saja tidak ingat!"

"Cih" Hari ini tanggal berapa saja Sasuke tidak memperhatikan "Kau tahu dari mana hah?"

"Dari profil dosen di buku panduan dong!"

"Nah. Lalu kapan ulang tahun Jiraya-sensei?"

"Eh? Ng.." Naruto tampak berpikir panjang "Aku lupa"

"Kau tidak baca"

"Aku baca! Hanya saja, aku cuma akan mengingat yang penting-penting!"

Penting?  
Jadi bagi Naruto Itachi itu PENTING?  
Penting dalam hal apa sih?

"Kau punya rencana apa memangnya?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku punya kebiasaan mengerjai orang yang sedang ulang tahun! Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya pada Itachi-san"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya karena dia orang penting! Masa aku harus lempari dia dengan telur dan tepung?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Memangnya dia penting yang bagaimana?"

"Penting.." Kalimat Naruto terjeda lagi "Pokoknya penting" Tambahnya sambil menatap langit-langit, seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah kalimat itu meluncur tanpa ia sadari.

Sasuke benci pemandangan yang kian mengindikasi bahwa Naruto telah sempurna terjebak pada Itachi.

Dia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada layar laptop itu.  
Mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui perasaan Itachi adalah dengan memeriksanya secara langsung.  
Ya.

Karena Sasuke tak ingin percaya bahwa Itachi benar-benar telah menyukai Naruto.

Sasuke ingin percaya bahwa perasaan itu masih menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas jam kuliah Kakashi, Sasuke segera menelusuri koridor, menuju ruangan Itachi.  
Well, dia sempat berfikir Sakura akan mematahkan tulang punggungnya karena ia telah menyakiti Karin. Tapi Sakura tampaknya biasa saja. Mungkin Karin belum menceritakan apa-apa soal pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke.  
Sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dipusingkan sekarang.

Begitu menaiki tangga singkat, Sosok yang Sasuke cari ada disana, sedang berjalan di tengah koridor yang kosong.

Lakukan dengan cepat, Sasuke.  
Kau bisa.

"Aniki..Ck. Sensei" Ralat Sasuke.

Itachi menoleh.

"Oh Sasuke"

Sial. Senyum sejuta watt.

"Kau mau kemana sensei?"

"Ke ruanganku. Ini bukan jam kuliah, panggil seperti biasa saja"

"Hn kalau kau bilang begitu" Sasuke menghampirinya masih menatap lantai. Bisa gila jika dia harus menatap sepasang mata Itachi yang melemahkan itu

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hari selasa" Sahut Itachi setengah tertawa.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu!" Oke, Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali. Itachi tahu kok ini hari ulang tahunnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ck!" Sasuke mendecak sebal. Gengsinya adalah setinggi-tingginya gengsi. Tapi sudahlah, disini tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua.

Itachi cukup kaget saat Sasuke mendekat, kemudian memeluknya tanpa basa-basi.  
Erat.

Tenang.

"Selamat ulang tahun" Lirih Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak lebih tinggi itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Itachi. Mencoba mendengarkan apa yang terjadi disana.  
Apakah sama dengan yang terjadi padanya?

Sasuke menutup mata, membiarkan sensasi surgawi ini mengalir bersama waktu. Aroma maskulin yang khas menguar, memanjakan pernapasan  
nya. Sasuke merasa hangat. Dia merasa lengkap. Terlindungi. Dicintai. Meski entah itu benar atau tidak.  
Dia melupakan apa tujuannya berkat seutas pelukan.  
'Selamat ulang tahun'  
Alasan yang cukup pintar,bukan?

Awalnya Itachi hanya tertegun dalam diam, tak bereaksi. Sampai dua detik berikutnya dia membalas pelukan itu.  
Membiarkan sosok indah itu bersarang sejenak di dekapannya.

Ah, andai waktu berhenti saat ini.

Andai mereka berterus terang saat ini.  
Maka semua permainan ini akan selesai.

Maka kerumitan ini akan berakhir.

Tapi nyatanya perasaan cinta terhadap saudara tidak sesimpel itu.

Lupa daratan, lupa tujuan.  
Mereka menikmati setiap detik ini dalam diam. Damai, sekali.

Itachi tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang bersandar tenang di dada bidangnya. Terlihat di sana wajah yang memang indah, rambut legam yang jatuh membelai dahi putih itu. Sasuke tidak biasanya bersikap demikian.

Ini momen langka.

Sementara Sasuke terus meresapi apa yang bisa ia dengar.

Deg... Deg...

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Ritmenya. Ritmenya bertambah cepat!  
Benarkah itu?

"Itachi-san!" Tak brselang lama, suara familiar mengerjapkan mereka. Membuat Itachi spontan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke" Lirih Itachi.

Belum sempat Sasuke berkata apa-apa, sosok pirang itu sampai dengan wajah cerahnya, seperti matahari.

"Wah aku keduluan Sasuke!" Naruto tertawa renyah "Itachi-san, selamat ulang tahun!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau tahu dari mana?" Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Dari buku panduan. Hehe"

Sasuke menatap sengit perusak suasana barusan.  
Kenapa sih, dimanapun harus selalu ada Naruto?  
Di kamar, ruang kuliah, kafetaria, APARTEMEN ITACHI, bahkan disini. Kenapa?

"Oh iya, Naruto. Aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"

"Apa saja, Itachi-san! Hari ini kau bebas meminta apa saja padaku seeeharian!"

Itachi tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak anak itu sambil berterima kasih lagi.

Apa-apaan barusan itu?  
Enak sekali ya Naruto bisa mengucapkan itu tanpa berpikir?  
Apa dia tidak punya rasa segan atau apa?  
Dan kenapa ucapannya terdengar sok akrab begitu?

Lagi, darah Sasuke mendidih.  
Terutama saat dua orang itu mulai asyik berbincang-bincang dan membiarkan Sasuke diam seperti paku disana.

"Kau mau ikut, Sasuke?"

"Hah?" Sasuke kaget. Masih sadar ada orang selain diri mereka sendiri rupanya. "Kemana?"

"Ke apartemenku. Naruto mau membantuku mengkoreksi tugas" Terang Itachi. Yang benar saja? "Atau kalau kau-"

"Tch. Aku tidak berminat" Sasuke segera membalik badan dan berlalu.  
Rasa kesal itu semakin lama sedikit sakit.  
Ada nyeri yang membumbui perasaan cemburunya. Entah.

Andai dia bisa begitu terbuka seperti Naruto.  
Andai dia bisa mengatakan apa yang sesuai dengan isi hatinya.  
Andai dia tidak se angkuh ini.  
Andai dia selalu berkata ya pada setiap ajakan Itachi dari awal.  
Mungkin yang ada disamping Itachi saat ini adalah dirinya, bukan Naruto.

Sementara Itachi hanya memandang lurus sosok yang berjalan memunggunginya itu.

Tunggu.

theblackstark : Kau selalu dekat dengan si pirang. Mungkin adikmu jadi merasa kau lebih peduli pada orang itu dari pada dirinya!

Itachi baru ingat, dia memang cerita soal Naruto, tapi ia tak pernah menyebutkan soal 'pirang'.

"Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Kau seorang hacker kan?"

"Hehe kau kan sudah tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebetulnya bukan dari situs besar. Aku punya akun disana, dan ada user lain yang cukup menggangguku"

"Tidak masalah. Kalau situs pinggiran atau blog, malah lebih mudah di hack" Naruto serius mengutak-atik komputer Itachi tanpa segan. "Apa nama akun dan situsnya?"

"another101"

"Oke, another-HAH?!" Spontan Naruto menjerit kaget saat menyadari bahwa situs itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya pelaku LGBT. Naruto terbelalak. Lalu menoleh pada sosok di sebelahnya.  
Tadi Itachi bilang, dia punya akun disana?  
Apa itu artinya Itachi..  
Atau dia disana sekedar untuk penelitian saja? Mengamati kehidupan pelaku LGBT, misalnya? Atau ada alasan lain?

"A-Ano, Itachi-san punya akun disini.. k-karena..."

"Iya, Naruto" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan yang belum selesai terlontar itu "Tolong jangan katakan ini pada siapapun"

Jadi benar.  
Entah kenapa, fakta bahwa Itachi menyukai laki-laki ini malah sedikit membuat Naruto merasa..  
Senang?

Lega?

Naruto tertegun.  
Apa yang dia pikirkan sih. Dia masih normal kan?  
Tidak yakin.  
Dia sendiri tak bisa lagi sepenuhnya membenarkan itu.  
Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?  
Apakah Itachi telah.. Mengubahmu?

Sial. Naruto justru berdebar.  
Kenapa dia berdebar?

"Naruto?"

"Ah! Eh.. i-iya" Dengan gugup Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti beberapa detik. Entah kenapa hatinya tak berhenti tersenyum saat ini.

"Disitu ada username theblackstark. Bisa kau lihat?"

"O-Oh. Iya" Naruto menuruti perintah Itachi meski dia tengah mati-matian menjaga detak jantungnya yang berderap.

"Kau bisa ajari aku.. Bagaimana?"

"Hacking user ini? I-Itu gampang kok. Aku bisa mengajarimu"

"Bagus" Gumam Itachi "Dengar, Naruto. Kau sangat banyak membantuku. Entah bagaimana aku membalasnya"

"J-Jangan pikirkan itu, Itachi-san! K-Kau juga sangat banyak membantuku! Aku senang jika bisa berguna untukmu!"

Senang.  
Benar.  
Kebahagiaan yang begitu simpel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk meja komputernya dengan pikiran mengawang. Di pandangnya layar menyala itu, menyuguhkan situs yang seharusnya ia bajak saat ini.  
Itachi ragu-ragu.  
Onyx sepekat malamnya tertarik pada tanda hijau menyala di samping username theblackstark. Menandakan ia sedang online.  
Itachi ingat, pada jam ini pasti Sasuke sedang bersantai setelah makan malam.  
Ya. Dia telah mencurigai bahwa theblackstark adalah Sasuke.  
Yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah, theblackstark pernah menyatakan bahwa ia dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Itachi.

Itachi tidak ingin itu terjadi, tentu saja. Dia telah berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu dan Sasuke justru menaruh perasaan yang sama?  
Itu tidak boleh terjadi.  
Well, Itachi adalah tipikal yang akan berpikir panjang dalam hal apapun.  
Dia tahu hubungan sedarah itu salah, tidak akan bertahan lama, bertentangan dengan hukum alam, bla bla bla.

Dia tak ingin baik perasaannya maupun perasaan sasuke terjebak dalam dan tak bisa terhapuskan lagi.  
Karena itu, dia harus mencegahnya secepat yang ia bisa.

Bukannya hacking, Itachi malah meletakkan kursornya di kotak obrolan.

Itachi_beaver : Selamat malam

theblackstark : Hei. Selamat malam.

Itachi_beaver : Hari ini hari yang penting bagiku. Kau tidak memberiku selamat?

theblackstark : Oh iya. Selamat ulang tahun!

Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Itachi tersenyum kecil. Skakmat. Dia tak pernah menceritakan soal ulang tahun pada theblackstark.

Itachi_beaver : Bagaimana kau tahu hari penting yang kumaksud adalah hari ulang tahunku?

theblackstark : Aku cuma menebak

Itachi terkekeh.  
Oh, adikku sayang.

Itachi_beaver : Terima kasih ya

theblackstark : sama-sama..

Itachi_beaver : Kau sudah tahu nama asliku, apakah kau keberatan untuk memberi tahu nama aslimu?

Di seberang sana, Sasuke menyemburkan jus tomatnya lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"Hoi kau kenapa?" Tegur Naruto "Pasti sedang nonton porno lagi ya?"

"Diam, dobe!" Sasuke berpikir keras. Apa alasan cukup masuk akal yang bisa ia katakan? 'aku tidak bisa memberi tahu nama asliku karena aku spiderman'. Oke, itu tidak mungkin.  
Setelah memutar otak beberapa detik, jemari putihnya kembali bergerak.

theblackstark : Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu.

Itachi tahu, Sasuke pasti kelabakan sekali saat ini. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menekannya. Kenapa harus?  
Tanpa hacking pun, dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa anak ini adalah Sasuke sekarang.

Itachi_beaver : Baiklah, aku mengerti kok.

theblackstark : Terima kasih..

Sementara Sasuke menghela nafas panjang karena kebaikan hati sang kakak yang tidak memaksa itu. Dasar Itachi. Dasar kakakku yang super baik dan seksi.

Itachi_beaver : Kau tahu, aku ingin bercerita tentang hari ini.

theblackstark : Cerita saja, aku mendengarkanmu

Itachi_beaver : Hari ini.. Anak berambut pirang itu mengubahku.

theblackstark : Maksudnya?

Itachi tahu, ini jahat, kejam, tidak berperasaan. Tapi setidaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar Sasuke menghapus perasaan itu darinya.  
Agar Sasuke tidak terjebak padanya seperti ia terjebak pada Sasuke.

Sayangnya Itachi tidak tahu, Sasuke sudah tak sekedar terjebak. Dia telah tenggelam.

Itachi_beaver : Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sudah bisa membuang perasaan itu dari adikku.

Jantung Sasuke tersengat. Nafasnya terasa mencekat. Dia membaca deretan kalimat itu berulang-ulang, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah.  
Itachi jatuh cinta pada Naruto?  
Itachi jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Sasuke tak memberi jawaban. Dengan cepat dia menutup jendela internet dan mematikan laptopnya.  
Sakit. Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat sakit.

Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta?  
Kenapa Sasuke harus jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sasuke berdiri, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di sebelah pintu aula. Sesekali ia menengok arlojinya, memeriksa beberapa menit lagi waktu ia menunggu.  
Seminar unit kegiatan mahasiswa pecinta alam. Satu-satunya unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang menerima anggota dari semua fakultas.  
Sasuke kesini bukan untuk mendaftar atau apa.  
Dia menunggu seseorang.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mau.  
Sasuke ingin percaya pepatah 'untuk melupakan cinta yang lama, kau harus jatuh cinta lagi' dan 'cinta akan datang bersama waktu yang kau habiskan bersamanya'  
Sasuke ingin percaya itu.

Dia mulai memperhatikan satu per satu orang yang keluar dari ruangan itu, mencari-cari sosok yang ia tunggu.  
Sasuke segera menghampirinya begitu ia menemukan gadis itu-yang sempat bertemu mata dengannya lalu menghindar-dan menarik tangannya agar berhenti.

"Karin, tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu bicara"

"Oh. K-Kau rupanya. Ehh.. M-Maaf, aku buru-buru.." Karin berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggegapnya terlalu erat. Sampai sedikit menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Dengarkan aku dulu"

"Tolong, Sasuke. Biarkan aku pergi"

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkan aku"

"Baik, aku mendengarkan! Cepat katakan" Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia tak sanggup memandang mata yang ia cintai namun tak mencintainya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, ak-"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang lepaskan aku" Karin masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah diantara rambut merahnya.

Dia tahu Sasuke tak mencintainya sedikitpun.  
Dia tahu dia hanya alat.

"Karin, aku hanya akan bilang bahwa aku ingin hubungan yang serius denganmu"

Karin mengangkat wajahnya seketika.

"S-Serius bagaimana?"

"Lebih serius. Beri aku kesempatan. Aku.. akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku"

Karin membelalakkan matanya seketika. Dia mematung kaget. Tak percaya.

"M-Menemui orang tuamu?"

"Ya. Sekarang juga. Karena besok hari minggu, jadi kupikir waktunya cukup tepat"

"Sekarang?"

"Kau mau?"

"Eh.." Karin masih tak bisa mempercayai permintaan mendadak ini. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke akan membawanya ke dalam hubungan yang serius.

Sementara tanpa seorang pun menyadari, beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, seseorang menjadi saksi pembicaraan itu.

"B-Baiklah, Sasuke-kun.."

"Bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi. Kau bersiap-siaplah. Mungkin kita akan menginap dan pulang besok"

"Menginap!?" Gadis itu terkejut lagi.

"Perjalanannya cukup jauh, Karin. Mungkin jam delapan nanti kita baru akan sampai disana. Jadi harus menginap dan pulang besok pagi" Kali ini Sasuke berusaha menatap lurus gadis itu agar ia percaya pada kesungguhan yang sesungguhnya palsu.

"B-Baik. A-Aku akan menunggumu" Karin segera berlari menjauh begitu Sasuke melepaskannya.

Sasuke berbohong lagi. Sasuke melakukan dosa lagi.  
Dia seperti melambaikan umpan di depan gadis itu tapi tak memberikannya.  
Kejam.  
Mungkin sekejam yang Itachi lakukan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa melamun?" Satu tepukan mengagetkan Sasuke. Kemudian sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat-setidaknya hari ini-berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, aniki?"

"Aku panitia. Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau sedang apa disini"

"Aku menemui pacarku. Aku yakin kau lihat"

"Ah, ya. Dan aku mendengar percakapanmu juga" Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya. Pertanda dia sedang gelisah dan Sasuke tahu itu. "Kau mengajaknya kemana sampai harus menginap segala?"

Apa barusan itu?  
Itachi bilang dia sekarang menyukai Naruto kan?  
Dia tidak berhak mencampuri apapun yang hendak Sasuke lakukan.  
Dia tidak berhak mengusik perasaan Sasuke lagi.

"Aku akan mengajaknya menemui Tou-san dan Kaa-san" Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Dia tak ingin harinya bertambah buruk. Dia sudah cukup menahan sakit.

"Tidak boleh" Ucapan Itachi menghentikan Sasuke seketika. Itachi sendiri tak percaya harus mengatakan itu. Harusnya dia bilang pergilah. Tapi dia malah mencegah.  
Ada apa denganmu, Itachi? Jangan kalah dengan perasaan terlarang itu.

"Kenapa?" Sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Dia ingin mendengarnya. Dia ingin mendengar alasan bohong apalagi yang akan Itachi katakan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu"

"Kenapa?" Ulangnya. Itachi hanya perlu jujur, maka Sasuke tidak akan pergi.

Itachi tak bisa membiarkan kalimat 'karena aku tidak rela' atau sejenisnya itu keluar dari tenggorokan mahalnya. Tidak.  
Dia harus meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia tak punya perasaan spesial apa-apa.

"Kutanya, KENAPA?" Ulang Sasuke sekali lagi saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang kakak. Dia merasa di permainkan. Dibuang, lalu di tarik lagi namun tak di miliki.

Itachi tetap diam. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu. Tidak akan.  
Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menjadi milik orang lain.  
Entah setan posesif macam apa yang membuatnya begini. Egois. Jahat.

Itachi tahu Sasuke menyukainya.  
Sasuke tahu Itachi menyukainya.  
Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke tahu dia menyukainya.

Kerumitan ini tak akan berujung jika kejujuran tidak mengakhirinya.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya" Sasuke mendengus sarkas. Ada unsur ejekan yang pahit disana.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sasuke" Itachi berdalih. Masih menghindar.

"Kau tahu maksudku" Sasuke menoleh lalu mendekat pada Itachi, mengabaikan sejenak gejolak dalam jantungnya. Dia menarik kerah pemuda berambut panjang itu penuh marah. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, maka semua akan selesai aniki!"

Sasuke menatap lurus sepasang mata yang serupa dengan miliknya. Berharap apa yang tak bisa ia ucapkan tersampaikan dari sana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" Lirih Itachi.

"Kenapa?" Wajah Sasuke memanas. Jantungnya perih. Sosok itu di hadapannya, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu jauh untuk sekedar meraihnya?

"Karena.." Itachi tidak bisa. Dia menahannya. Meski wajah yang indah itu telah mengungkapkan segalanya dengan ekspressi kesakitan. Itachi, haruskah kau mempertahankan tekadmu sementara adikmu menanggung beban dengan begitu berat sendirian?

Katakan, maka kau akan mengakhiri rasa sakit dan kerumitan ini.

Yang coba Itachi ingat saat ini adalah Naruto. Dia harus ingat bahwa Naruto lah yah seharusnya berada dalam perasaannya.

"...Karena kau belum cukup dewasa untuk hubungan serius seperti itu" Tambah Itachi.

Raut kecewa terpampang nyata dari wajah tampan itu. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Itachi seraya melepaskan cengkramannya. Membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi.

Sementara Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memandang punggung yang menjauhinya itu dengan penyesalan terdalam.

"Maaf, Sasuke" Gumamnya yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.  
"GYAAA! SIAL! PERINGKAT DUA?!" Seru Naruto memenuhi ruangan bersama berisik suara adu tembak dari game di laptopnya.  
Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang telah terbaring lemah di kasurnya, menghadap diam ke tembok yang dingin.

"Oi Sasuke"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hn" Gumamnya tanpa bergerak.

"Kau disitu sejak pulang. Sudah makan belum?"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Ini baru jam delapan loh. Biasanya kau belajar dulu sebelum tidur"

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam lirih. Masih tak bergerak satu inchi pun "Aku cuma sedikit capek"

Sasuke mungkin pendiam. Tapi dia tak pernah se sunyi ini sebelumnya. Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan rekannya itu.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak nonton porno lagi? Atau mau lihat yang ada di laptopku?" Naruto terkekeh jahil. Dia cukup kaget saat respon yang ia dapat hanya tawa kecil, nyaris seperti gumaman. Sama lirihnya.  
Padahal biasanya, Sasuke akan marah-marah jika Naruto mulai membahas hal aneh.  
Naruto yakin Sasuke bahkan tak mendengarkannya.

Pasti ada yang salah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal porno, mendadak Naruto ingat bahwa dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia mampir ke tayangan terkutuk itu.

Dia juga lupa bahwa dia tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Naruto mematikan game, lalu berpindah ke koleksi gambar-gambar wanita erotis yang tersimpan disana. Dia ingin memeriksa apakah dia masih.. Normal?

Mengejutkan, Naruto tak bereaksi melihat gambar wanita-wanita itu. Dia justru mengerinyit malas sambil menghapusnya satu per satu.  
_Sial, kenapa aku punya gambar-gambar seperti ini?_

Dan kenapa dia menghapusnya?

Kenapa sekarang tak ada yang lebih menarik baginya selain ramen, game, dan.. Itachi?

Naruto pasti sudah gila.  
Apa reaksi Sasuke jika tahu Naruto menyukai kakaknya?  
Bisa mati. Sasuke pasti tidak akan suka itu.

Naruto melirik ke arah sang Uchiha bungsu yang masih diam meringkuk.  
Sasuke bahkan kehilangan niat untuk sekedar bergerak.

Terlalu berat luka yang harus ia tanggung. Terlalu banyak hal menyakitkan yang melintas di depan hidungnya.

'Apa pendapat kalian tentang aku yang menyukai saudaraku, merasa tidak benar dengan itu, dan berusaha mengenyahkannya?'

'Dia bisa menceritakan apapun padaku'

'Itu tidak benar. Bagiku dia lebih penting dari apapun'

'Aku jatuh cinta pada anak pirang itu. Aku telah menghapus perasaanku dari adikku'

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi'

Semuanya melintas, berputar ulang seperti film di kepala Sasuke.

Suara Itachi, wajah Itachi, pelukan Itachi, senyuman Itachi, semuanya.

Tak terkecuali kutukan menyakitkan itu. Kutukan saling mencintai sesama saudara?  
Mungkin tindakan Itachi benar, bahwa dia harus mencegah agar perasaan yang memang telah mengakar itu hilang.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa. Mungkin Itachi bisa, tapi Sasuke tidak. Seberapapun dia berusaha. Dia tetap mencintai kakaknya. Hatinya tetap terperangkap disana walau ia tahu itu sia-sia.  
Tanpa sadar, sebutir air yang menggenang itu jatuh dari ujung mata Sasuke.  
Dia.. Menangis?

"Sasuke" Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke sehingga ia berbalik. Dan ia cukup kaget mendapati ada airmata di pipi sang Uchiha. "Kau menangis?"

Sadar akan ucapan Naruto, secara refleks Sasuke menyentuh matanya yang basah dan menggosoknya.

"Tidak, aku cuma mulai ngantuk saja"

"Oh begitu" Naruto lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ada yang perlu ku bicarakan nih"

"Apa?" Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak, lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Katakan.. Pendapatmu tentang laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki" Ucapan Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke, tentu saja. Apa maksud perkataan itu?  
Sasuke yakin ada maksud yang bisa ia tebak disana.

"Biasa saja. Itu hak setiap orang mau menyukai siapa"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tapi dia tidak boleh puas dulu. Itu bukan berarti Sasuke merestui kan?

"Begitu ya" Gumam Naruto. Lalu menatap lantai "Mungkin.. Ini akan membuatmu marah dan memukulku. Tapi aku harus katakan kalau.."

"Aku suka Itachi-san"

Sasuke menoleh. Dia menduga itu. Tapi tak ingin mempercayainya untuk menjadi kenyataan.  
Sudah cukup siksaan batin yang harus ia terima.

"Kau tahu aku ini straight. Tapi dia membuatku berubah. Cuma dia yang selalu kupikirkan belakangan ini" Terang Naruto "Aku suka Itachi-san. Apa kau akan marah?"

Nyeri itu datang lagi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?  
Tidak ada.  
Fakta yang harus ia terima adalah Itachi menyukai Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya.  
Bukan Itachi menyukai Sasuke. Bukan lagi.

Dia tidak berhak mencegah apapun lagi.  
Tak akan ada yang berubah.  
Dia tetap akan menanggung sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto," Lirih Sasuke "Menyukai seseorang itu bukan sesuatu yang salah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**To Be Continued **

**A/N : **Gomen gomennn updatenya lama lagi ;_;

Dan gomen juga, ndak bisa bales semua review. Tapi akan kucoba jawab pertanyaan besar disini. Misalnya, mau sampe kapan Sasuke disiksa? yaelah. Saya jahat banget ya?

Tapi tenang, sebagai bocoran aja chapter 6 adalah chapter terakhir.

As i said saya ndak suka cerita yang mulur-mulur T^T


	6. Enam : Jawaban

"Kau yakin mau meninggalkan asrama, Sasuke?"

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ia tulis di meja informasi.

"Tanda tangan dua kali di sebelah sini" Shizune menunjukkan dua buah kolom di kertas itu.

"Hn"

"Memangnya kau mau pindah universitas juga?"

"Entahlah. Hari sabtu besok aku akan pulang dan membicarakannya dengan ayah" Sasuke menggoreskan tanda tangannya dan beralih pada lembaran yang lain.

"Ada apa sih?" Shizune penasaran "Kau bertengkar dengan Naruto ya?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Bukan bertengkar. Sasuke hanya ingin sebisa mungkin menghindar jauh.

Dia manusia. Pukul dia maka dia akan berdarah.  
Dia bukan malaikat berhati sutera.  
Dia bukan dewa yang tak bisa terluka.

"Tidak"

"Hm. Lalu apa? Ku rasa kau tampan dan pintar. Tidak mungkin ada yang berani macam-macam. Apalagi kau adik Itachi"

Itachi. Itu dia. Itachi sebabnya.

"Cuma urusan pribadi"

"Yah. Padahal kuharap kau disini sampai lulus. Jarang-jarang kan ada mahasiswa ganteng tinggal di asrama"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, lalu menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa bilang kapan saja padaku"

"Hn. Terima kasih" Sasuke memasukkan pulpen hitam itu kembali ke sakunya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung asrama untuk sekedar membeli cemilan di mini market.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha tiga hari lagi.

Dia sudah menyiapkan segudang alasan untuk ia katakan pada Fugaku nanti. Mungkin akan sulit meyakinkan orang tua itu, tapi rasanya lebih baik daripada harus menetap disini dan tertekan selama tiga setengah tahun.  
Bisa jadi kuliahnya berantakan dan sia-sia.

Berat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sasuke sudah merelakan Itachi.

"Hoi Sasuke"

Belum sampai dua meter dia meninggalkan gerbang, sosok berambut merah jambu, dan sosok berambut merah di belakangnya— yang menggegap tangan si rambut pink itu sambil menunduk— menghentikan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat. Dia sebetulnya tahu permasalahan ini : Sasuke membatalkan ajakan membawa Karin menemui Orang tuanya tanpa konfirmasi.

Sasuke mencampakkan gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kali ini dia tidak peduli lagi.  
Toh, dia akan pergi.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu?" Sakura tertawa masam. Sementara Karin terus-terusan menariknya agar kembali ke asrama saja dari pada harus melabrak Sasuke.

"Aku memang lupa. Tolong katakan dengan jelas"

"Dasar brengsek!" Sakura mendekat beberapa langkah "Kau ini laki-laki macam apa hah?! Kau begitu tega mempermainkan temanku! Dia tidak bisa menjadi alat yang bisa kau pakai lalu kau buang seenaknya!"

"Nyatanya, dia bisa"

BUG!

Satu pukulan dari Sakura mendarat sempurna di pipi Sasuke.

Karin menatap nanar pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Tidak percaya atas yang barusan ia dengar. Sasuke benar-benar mempermainkannya.  
Apa yang Sakura bilang ternyata benar. Jangan pernah mempercayai seseorang yang tampak sempurna.

Sasuke diam dengan wajah datarnya. Dia tahu, dia pantas mendapatkan itu.  
Sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli.  
Kehidupannya di Konoha akan segera ia buang jauh.  
Terserah apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kau jahat, Sasuke. Kau tahu itu. Kakakmu mungkin mengerikan, tapi setidaknya tidak berhati iblis sepertimu!"

"S-Sakura, sudah. Ayo kita kembali" Karin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah basah sambil menarik sahabatnya lagi.

"Tidak, Karin. Orang ini harus di beri pelajaran! Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja melihatmu menangis sepanjang malam hanya karena dia yang bahkan tidak mempedulikanmu!?"

Oke, Sasuke merasa seperti orang jahat sekarang.  
Dia tahu itu. Dia paham dia pantas di hukum.  
Bahkan dia merasa lega karena segalanya impas sekarang. Sasuke tak punya hutang apapun yang akan ia tinggal.

"Maaf Karin" Sahut Sasuke "Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu walaupun aku sudah berusaha"

Sakura mendekat dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk memukul lagi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Namun Karin mencegah dengan menariknya sekuat tenaga masih sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang telah berurai deras dan terisak.

Takdir macam apa ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Complex!**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : T

Warning! : ItaSasu with a bit ItaNaru, AU, Incest, Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s), EYD tumpeh-tumpeh, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya! So, DLDR. No flame loh. Jangan lupa review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enam : Jawaban**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Sasuke, kok tumben barang-barangmu rapi sekali" Komentar Naruto sambil mengaitkan satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

"Aku tidak suka berantakan"

"Tapi masa mejamu sampai kosong begitu?"

"Aku tidak suka berantakan" Ulang Sasuke seraya meraih ranselnya dan meninggalkan kamar untuk berangkat ke gedung kampus, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk menjejalkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya.

Sialnya, hari ini di jam pertama Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan mata kuliah Itachi.  
Tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung perpisahan.  
Toh, besok dia sudah tidak berada disini lagi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah Sasuke, Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah sedikit terburu.  
Dia asisten dosen, akan memalukan jika ia terlambat.  
Naruto menggerutu saat di tengah perjalanan ponselnya berbunyi. Naruto tahu itu cuma nada SMS masuk dan berniat mengabaikannya.  
Tapi rasa penasaran si pirang itu kemudian menggelinjang.

"Arggh!" Geramnya lalu berhenti dan membuka ponsel flipnya.

'**From : Itachi**

**Naruto, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa datang. Tadi malam aku sakit. Tolong gantikan aku ya. Terima kasih :)** '

Ada emoticon senyum untuk Naruto. Tanpa sadar dia berdebar dibuatnya.  
Tapi lupakan soal emoticon.  
Dia harus menggantikan Itachi. Dan..  
Itachi sakit?  
Sakit apa?

Khawatir, panik, pokoknya segala rasa bercampur memenuhi Naruto sekarang.  
Dia harus bagaimana? Kosongkan saja jamnya lalu pergi? Tapi Itachi percaya padanya dan Naruto tidak bisa mengingkarinya. Jika dulu mungkin dia akan lari tanpa peduli tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa.  
Ada dedikasi yang mengikatnya dan ia tak bisa menjelaskan itu.  
Naruto bahkan tak punya bakat untuk sekedar bicara di tengah publik.  
Sial.  
Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dia tak punya persiapan apapun. APAPUN.

Tapi toh, Naruto tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kuliah.  
Riuh menyambutnya dengan tidak menyenangkan.  
Well, Itachi tidak pernah terlambat sebelumya.  
Naruto meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sudah ia ambil dari kantor Itachi di meja.  
Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya.

Tenang, Naruto.

"Hoi. Kemana sensei?" Kiba mewakilkan pertanyaan seisi ruangan.

"Ehem" Naruto berdehem sekali mencoba memudarkan gugup. "Teman-teman, Itachi-san tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Dia sakit sejak tadi malam. Jadi yah.. Hari ini aku gantikan Itachi-san"

"Huuuuu" Kemudian riuh lagi. Kali ini mereka mengeluh kecewa.

"Kenapa harus kau sih? Aku tidak mau bertambah bodoh loh" Komentar Kiba yang di setujui dengan anggukan-anggukan mahasiswa lain.

"WOY. AKU INI ASISTEN DOSEN. AKU LEBIH PINTAR DARI KALIAN SEMUA"

"Huuuuuuu" Kali ini satu diantara mereka melemparkan kertas yang sudah di remas-remas ke kepala Naruto.

"Sial kau! Siapa yang melempariku tadi HAH!? Coba tunjukkan wajahmu!"

Pluk. Pluk. Pluk. Pluk. Pluk. Pluk. Pluk.

"GYAAAA" Jerit Naruto.

Kali ini puluhan kertas dan beberapa pulpen bersamaan melayang kearah Naruto yang kemudian bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng malas menyaksikan histeria tidak penting di ruangan itu.

Itachi sakit, ya.

Tentu saja, Sasuke khawatir.  
Sakit apa memangnya dia. Seingat Sasuke, Itachi rajin ke gym. Dia punya pola makan yang sehat, bahkan apapun dia masak sendiri.  
Intinya, orang itu tidak mudah sakit.  
Atau jangan-jangan Itachi terkena virus? Wabah? Kecelakaan? Apakah dia sudah pergi ke dokter?  
Ah, semoga saja sudah.  
Tapi bagaimana jika belum?  
Bagaimana jika sakitnya cukup parah sehingga untuk ke dokter saja dia tidak mampu?

Sasuke meraih ponsel di kantungnya, berniat menulis pesan singkat untuk sang kakak.

'**To : Baka Aniki**

**Kau sakit apa?**'

Dia cukup ragu saat harus menekan tombol send.

Berhenti selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Sasuke malah menekan tombol merah.  
Dia membatalkan niatnya.  
Tidak bisa.  
Setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak bisa.  
Kenapa dia harus tahu soal kabar yang sepantasnya ia ketahui lebih dulu itu... Dari Naruto?  
Seberapa banyak Itachi berkomunikasi dengan anak itu?

Selalu Naruto. Hanya Naruto.

Kenyataan ini hanya akan menyulut api kekesalan di sudut hati Sasuke. Api kekesalan yang selalu membakar habis sampai yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit tanpa obat.  
Rasa sakit yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia belum bisa menghapuskan perasaan cinta itu dari Itachi.  
Bahwa Itachi telah berhasil menggantikan dirinya dengan Naruto.

Bahwa semua kenyataan berjalan menginjak, seolah tertawa padanya.  
Menertawakan kehancuran dan jatuhnya airmata seorang laki-laki.

Takdir ini mempermainkannya. Kejam. Tidak sayang padanya.

Setelah jam kuliah yang akhirnya di isi oleh Neji, Sasuke tak segera kembali ke gedung asrama melainkan meluncur ke supermarket yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Konoha menggunakan bis.

Dia mengambil dua kotak teh hitam dengan campuran ginseng di deretan teh yang terpajang disana— yang hanya dijual di supermarket itu. Lalu sebelum beranjak menuju apartemen Itachi, Sasuke juga tak lupa membeli bubur salmon panas yang juga tersedia di seberang tempat itu.  
Cukup kesulitan, karena hari saat itu sedang hujan. Tak apalah, hanya dua jenis makanan ini yang Itachi suka saat ia sakit. Sasuke ingat saat Itachi harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan tidak memakan apapun kecuali bubur salmon dan teh ginseng.

Sasuke harus menaiki bis yang berlawanan, karena sesungguhnya jarak Konoha dengan supermarket itu dua kali lipat dari jarak menuju apartemen Itachi.  
Jadi yah, dia harus balik lagi.

Sasuke meletakkan payung hitamnya yang sudah tertutup di pinggiran pintu, lalu mengeringkan sepatunya di keset yang terletak di sana.  
Dia mengetuk pintu kayu oak itu beberapa kali.  
Sepuluh detik tanpa jawaban, ia mengetuk lagi.

"Aniki. Ini aku" Tambahnya. Seraya menunggu, Sasuke menggosok-gosok lengannya menyamarkan dingin.  
Dingin sekali hujan barusan itu.

Lagi, belum ada respon. Kali ini ia sudah menunggu nyaris tiga menit lamanya.  
Penasaran, Sasuke meraih kenop pintu dan mencoba membukanya lembut.

Tidak terkunci.

Sasuke masuk. Sesaat ia takjub, pertama kalinya memasuki apartemen Itachi.

"Aniki?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok sang kakak.  
Ia lalu menghampiri satu-satunya kamar di sana yang pintunya terbuka.

Begitu masuk, pemandangan cukup mengenaskan menyapanya.  
Itachi terbaring lemah dengan selimut yang rapat dan mata tertutup. Wajahnya juga tampak begitu pucat.

Sasuke lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang besar itu.

"Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ya?" Lirih Itachi tanpa membuka matanya "Cuma tifus"

"Jangan pakai 'cuma', bodoh. Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin"

"Kenapa kau bisa kena tifus sih?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Sudah ke dokter?"

"Hm"

Itachi masih enggan membuka matanya. Benar-benar sakit rupanya dia.  
Rambutnya jatuh teracak, aroma obat-obatan memenuhi kamar yang pengap karena tirai terus tertutup.  
Berantakan.  
Sasuke berniat menyiapkan makanan yang ia bawa, sebelum pandangannya menangkap sesuatu di meja kecil disebelah ranjang itu. Selain obat, gelas, dan wadah untuk air kompres, ada sesuatu disana.  
Sebuah mangkuk kosong.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hm" Gumam Itachi "Tadi Naruto membawakanku bubur gandum"

Rasa nyeri yang cukup bersahabat itu datang lagi di sudut batin Sasuke.

"Oh, Naruto" Lirih Sasuke. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyiapkan bubur dan teh yang ia bawa.

Dia keduluan lagi.  
Dia kalah lagi.  
Kalah telak.  
Bahkan untuk urusan sepele seperti ini, Naruto sanggup mendahuluinya.  
Kenapa tak ada sedikit saja kesempatan untuk Sasuke merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan kecil?

Seperti saat Itachi tersenyum padanya, misalnya.  
Yang kini senyuman itu telah di miliki orang lain.  
Bukan dirinya.

"Jadi benar.." Lanjut Sasuke tersenyum pahit "...Kau sudah sungguh- sungguh sudah menyukai Naruto?"

Itachi membuka matanya spontan.  
Sasuke tak bergerak dan tetap menatap lantai. Menahan rasa sakit yang kian memanas.  
Tapi ada satu hal yang penting.  
Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke mengakui bahwa dia adalah theblackstark lewat pertanyaan barusan.

Sasuke mengaku, dialah yang waktu itu mengatakan berada dalam situasi yang sama dengan Itachi, yaitu jatuh cinta pada saudara sendiri.

Sasuke mengaku, dia mengetahui bahwa Itachi juga pernah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ya" Jawab Itachi tanpa banyak bertanya. Dari sana, seolah dia mengakui segalanya juga.

"Kau tahu, Naruto juga menyukaimu"

"—?"

"Dia sudah mengatakannya padaku bahwa dia menyukaimu" Sasuke meremas kantung plastik di tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakit itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan segera menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Kali ini tanpa perlu menjadi theblackstark, Sasuke bertanya.

"Entahlah. Cepat atau lambat pasti"

Pasti.

Pasti dia akan bersama Naruto, begitu?  
Sudut mata Sasuke memanas, tapi dia terus menahan diri agar tidak tampak bodoh, menangis di hadapan kakaknya.

Tapi tak perlu menjadi bodoh. Itachi bisa melihat airmata tersembunyi itu.  
Dia tahu Sasuke terluka.  
Dia tahu seandainya dia bisa memeluk sosok indah itu dalam rengkuhannya dan memilikinya.  
Jika saja Sasuke bukan adiknya.

Rasanya tak kalah menyakitkan ketika harus melihat orang yang di cintainya terluka dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Itachi lalu beranjak dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang limbung, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Itu.. Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Kenapa kau harus menggantikan aku dengan bocah pirang sialan itu?" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Itachi dan malah balik bertanya. Tak perlu ada yang ia sembunyikan karena ini hari terakhirnya di Konoha, bukan?

"Tidak ada pilihan, Sasuke"

"Ada!" Sasuke menoleh, menatap lurus sepasang intan hitam milik Itachi "Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kau bisa mengatakan semuanya sebelum kau bertemu dengan Naruto. Kau bisa abaikan apa kata dunia dan katakan. Kau tahu aku selalu punya perasaan yang sama, Itachi!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke" Itachi meraih rambut Sasuke yang cukup berantakan, lalu merapikannya pelan. Indah sekali wajah itu. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kita sama-sama laki-laki. Dan bukan cuma itu, kita saudara. Aku kakakmu, kau adikku. Pikirkanlah, hubungan seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Apa kata Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan semuanya? Mereka bekerja keras untuk kita. Suatu hari nanti aku harus menikah dengan seseorang. Begitu juga kau. Kelanjutan darah Uchiha ada di tangan kita dan aku tidak ingin membawamu kedalam sesuatu yang terlarang seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak bisa bersama. Seberapapun perasaan yang aku punya, tetap tidak bisa. Kau mengerti, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak mengerti" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya "Terserah apa katamu. Menyukai seseorang itu bukan sesuatu yang salah. Kau tahu itu"

Rasanya cukup sulit untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti dengan keadaan ini.  
Tapi Sasuke bukannya tidak mengerti. Dia tak ingin mengerti.  
Dia membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga dari dunia saat ini.

"Maaf, Sasuke" Tak ada yang bisa meluncur dari tenggorokan Itachi kecuali kalimat jahat itu.

Sasuke tak memberi respon apapun, dia hanya beranjak lalu pergi meninggalkan sang kakak tanpa pamit. Tanpa menoleh.  
Dia berjalan cepat. Dan ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu untuk mengambil payungnya, dia melemparkan bungkusan di tangannya ke keranjang sampah yang terletak disana dengan keras.  
Dia mematung, tangannya mengepal, dan air itu kembali jatuh.

"Sial" Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. "Sial"

Setelah menggosok matanya, Sasuke melanjutkan langkah cepatnya.  
Dia tak bisa disini. Dia harus kembali.  
Sekarang juga.  
Saat ini juga.

Sebelum kenyataan ini benar-benar membunuhnya.  
Sebelum semua terjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Loh Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tegur Shizune saat Sasuke menyerahkan kunci kamar miliknya di meja informasi. Dengan ransel besar dan kopor di tangannya.

"Pulang"

"Hoi setidaknya tunggu hujan berhenti dulu"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia tetap berjalan cuek keluar gedung.  
Bahkan keputusannya untuk menjenguk Itachi saja salah.  
Apa ada alasan untuknya tidak menunda kepergian ini?

Dia akan pulang, lalu membujuk Fugaku untuk memindahkannya jauh.

Jauh dari Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto meraih bungkusan hitam itu dari tempat sampah yang awalnya memang kosong. Menatapnya nanar, tak percaya.  
Ya.  
Naruto mendengar semuanya. Dia bersembunyi di bawah tangga saat Sasuke keluar. Tapi dia mendengar semuanya.

Dia dengar soal Itachi yang menyukai Naruto.  
Dia dengar soal Naruto menggantikan Sasuke.  
Pembicaraan itu tak menyinggung secara langsung, tapi Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kakak beradik itu saling menyukai.

Bahwa dia berada diantara mereka.

Ketika perasaannya terhadap Itachi telah menjadi kesungguhan.

Naruto mengerjap, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya lalu memasang wajah ceria yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu, dan membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah kembaliii. Hehe" Naruto cukup kaget saat Itachi tak lagi terbaring, tapi duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. "Loh, kenapa tidak tiduran saja?"

"Sudah sedikit membaik kok" Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, baguslah! Aku sudah dapat parasetamolnya nih"

"Terima kasih" Lirih Itachi sambil menatap lantai.

Naruto tahu dari mana asalnya ekspresi itu.  
Dia tahu apa sebabnya.  
Naruto meletakkan bungkusan di tangannya di meja, lalu duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Aku menemukan itu di tempat sampah. Isinya bubur salmon yang sudah dingin dan teh ginseng" Ucapan Naruto membuat Itachi mengangkat wajahnya. Jadi itu yang Sasuke bawa tadi. "Sasuke tadi kesini ya?"

"Hm"

"M-Mau kubuatkan tehnya? Teh ginseng baik sekali untuk tubuhmu loh"

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Kau sudah berbuat banyak"

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa.."

"Naruto" Itachi menoleh, menatap lurus sepasang berlian sebiru lautan itu "Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?"

Dia juga tak boleh menunda. Tak boleh kalah dengan perasaannya.

Sementara Naruto tahu, kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi dia tak bisa melontarkan kosa kata apapun.  
Tatapan itu terlalu dalam, seolah merasuk memenuhi dirinya.  
Tanpa menunggu sepatah jawaban dari Naruto, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, mencoba menangkap bibir si pirang itu.  
Naruto beku seketika. Jantungnya berdebar panas ketika ia mulai merasakan nafas hangat dan segar itu. Separuh bagian dirinya begitu menantikan saat-saat ini. Tapi ketika jarak telah menipis, hanya terpisah sepersekian sentimeter saja, Naruto menghindar, mundur dari sosok di hadapannya.

"I-Itachi-san.. K-Kau cuma sedang bingung" Naruto tergagap melawan debar jantung yang berderap cepat atau rasa menggelitik di perutnya. "A-Aku paham perasaanmu sedang kacau"

Itachi hanya menghela nafas panjang atas sikap bodohnya.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau.."

"B-Bukan begitu, Itachi-san! Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu. Bukan." Sela Naruto "Aku.. Aku selalu suka Itachi-san. Kau mengubahku. Kau.. Punya arti yang sangat besar dalam hidupku. A-Aku sangat menyukai Itachi-san. Sungguh"

Itachi cukup takjub saat Naruto mengatakan semuanya dengan terang tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"...Tapi.. Yang sesungguhnya ada di hati Itachi-san bukan aku" Tambah Naruto dengan volume suara yang kian melirih.

"Itu tidak benar-"

"Aku tahu, Itachi-san sudah berusaha" Sela Naruto, memasang senyuman yang di paksa. "K-Kau.. Sudah berusaha menyukaiku sebisamu. Aku menghargai itu. Jika kau suka Sasuke, maka kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Bukan melawannya"

Itachi masih tak percaya Naruto bisa tetap tersenyum mengatakan hal yang jelas-jelas menyakitkan itu.

"... Apa yang Itachi-san bilang memang benar. Tapi, cinta itu tidak datang dua kali untuk orang yang sama. Karena itu, saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, siapapun itu, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga perasaanmu" Lanjut Naruto "Itachi-san, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Kau orang yang sangat baik. Kau dosen terbaikku, membuatku rajin belajar, sekaligus sahabatku, saudaraku. Karena itu, tetaplah menjadi Itachi-san yang kukenal. Kau tidak perlu memberikan apapun lagi, aku sudah mendapatkan segalanya sejak mengenalmu"

Naruto mengingat segala hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Segala hal yang merubah hidupnya. Semua waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Itachi. Seolah cukup untuk membayar perasaan sepihaknya. Naruto mungkin patah hati, tapi dia lega. Dia tidak menyesal. Dia tidak kecewa.  
Baginya kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil itu sudah cukup.

Naruto terhenyak saat tiba-tiba Itachi memeluknya. Membenamkan pirang itu ke dadanya yang bidang.  
Tak ada yang bisa Itachi berikan lagi pada sosok penuh dedikasi itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan lunglai. Layu. Mengabaikan sapaan-sapaan sepanjang ia menelusuri koridor asrama.  
Pandangannya entah dimana. Pikirannya tidak disini.  
Dia memang merelakan, tapi dia juga tak mampu berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hatinya sakit. Serasa seluruh dunia barunya yang damai itu luluh lantah.

"Tadaima" Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan kosong seketika menyapa.

Sasuke memang kadang-kadang pergi tanpa pamit. Tapi kali ini aneh. Semua barang-barang itu tidak ada.  
Untuk memastikan, Naruto membuka laci-laci meja Sasuke, juga lemari.  
Semuanya kosong.  
Kemana Sasuke? Apa dia pindah kamar?

Apa semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya?

"Oi Shizune-san"

"Apa Naruto?" Shizune menyeruput kopi panasnya dari balik meja informasi.

"Kau tahu tidak Sasuke kemana?"

"Loh?" Shizune tampak terkejut "Kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Dia kan kembali ke rumahnya"

"HAH!?" Seru Naruto "SEJAK KAPAN!?"

"Ck. Kau bertengkar dengan dia ya? Pantas. Sudah kubilang disini kau harus jaga sikap terhadap teman-temanmu"

"Hoi aku tanya kapan dia pergi!?"

"Yah, yah baiklah kuberi tahu. Tadi. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu"

Naruto mulai kehilangan pikiran. Ini pasti karena dirinya. Dan dia tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan Sasuke pergi hanya karena ia berada diantara mereka.

Dia tak ingin menjadi penghalang. Tidak lagi.

Sementara Itachi yang tengah menghangatkan bubur salmon itu dan memakannya, terhenyak berkat dering ponsel yang menampakkan nama familiar disana.

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Itachi-san, S-Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto panik, pusing, tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya disana.

"Tenang, Naruto. Sasuke kenapa?"

"Dia pergi! Maksudku, dia pulang ke rumahnya. Shizune-san bilang Sasuke sudah berangkat ke stasiun sejak setengah jam yang lalu"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Itachi-san. Aku sudah mencoba menelponnya dan dia tidak menjawab. Tolong, hentikan dia. Kali ini jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi, Itachi-san"

Itachi tak menjawab untuk sesaat. Tindakan bodoh apalagi yang Sasuke perbuat sih?  
Dia ingin diam dan membiarkan saja anak itu melakukan apa yang dia putuskan.

Tapi tidak dengan kondisi hati yang hancur atau perasaan yang sakit.

"Baiklah aku akan ke stasiun sekarang" Itachi mematikan panggilan itu lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.  
Keadaannya belum pulih betul. Tapi untuk sekedar menyetir mobil di tengah hujan malam hari..

_Well_, dia akan berusaha.

Setelah mengenakan jaket tebal, Itachi segera melesatkan chevrolet hitamnya menuju stasiun.

Jalan cukup gelap, pandangannya terkadang kabur berkat derasnya hujan. Yang terlihat hanya kedipan-kedipan lampu jalan atau kendaraan lain.

Untunglah, stasiun tak berjarak terlalu jauh.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Itachi segera menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari. Siapa tahu Sasuke masih berada di stasiun bawah tanah itu.  
Sepi. Dengan kepala yang lumayan berat Itachi mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sudut. Benar-benar sepi. Tak ada orang, tak ada kereta.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, beberapa meter di depan, matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang dengan ransel di punggungnya dan kopor besar di sampingnya yang ia biarkan berdiri.

Itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Itachi memanggil Sasuke yang tampaknya belum menyadari kehadirannya.  
Dan begitu ia menoleh dan melihat Itachi berdiri disana, entah insting macam apa yang membuatnya beranjak dari duduknya lalu..

Lari.

Ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Bahkan Sasuke lupa soal kopornya.  
Ah, siapa peduli.

"Tunggu sebentar" Itachi menghampiri adiknya yang masih menjauh tanpa berpikir jernih itu.

Sasuke justru mempercepat langkahnya.  
Mau apa lagi orang itu?  
Sasuke tak ingin melihatnya dan goyah. Tidak lagi.  
Itachi menyukai Naruto. Ingat itu, Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari tanpa berpikir dan tanpa melihat. Pandangannya kosong. Dia hanya ingin menjauh dari orang itu.  
Dan tanpa diduga, beberapa langkah di hadapannya berdiri tempat sampah besar sehingga ketika Sasuke menabraknya-

-ia terjatuh.

Tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan keras, menyebabkan benturan yang cukup menyakitkan. Sasuke meringis sakit, lalu meraba keningnya yang terasa luka. Dan benar saja, ada darah disana. Sial.

"Dasar bodoh" Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah berdiri disitu, mendengus malas menanggapi tingkah Sasuke. "Kembali. Cepat"

Mendengar perintah semena-mena sang kakak, Sasuke lalu melemparkan ranselnya keras—

BUK!

—tepat ke wajah Itachi.

"Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kau tidak boleh pulang" Itachi memijat pelipisnya sesaat, ransel berat itu cukup menyakitkan juga. Tapi ia justru mengalungkan ransel itu ke bahunya "Ikut aku"

"Heh! Kembalikan tasku!"

"Tidak. Kau yang melemparnya. Sekarang berhentilah mengoceh dan ikut aku" Itachi mendekat lagi pada sosok di hadapannya yang mundur secara spontan.

"Tidak mau! Aku harus pulang!"

"Tidak boleh" Dengan cepat Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan sang adik yang masih tersungkur di lantai itu lalu menggandengnya— atau menyeretnya— keluar dari stasiun.

Sasuke benci ini. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Dia merasa seperti barang yang bisa Itachi pakai dan buang sesukanya. Dia benci ini.  
Atau, dia benci karena Itachi tak memberinya kejelasan apapun atas tindakan-tindakan posesifnya.

"Aniki lepaskan tanganku! Keretanya sebentar lagi datang"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" Itachi meraih kopor yang tadi terabaikan itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih menggegap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!" Seru Sasuke masih sambil meringis menahan perih di keningnya. Dan di hatinya.

"Kau masih punya kuliah besok"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau pindah!"

"Tidak boleh"

"Huh! Dasar sial!" Sasuke menahan panas di wajahnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak lagi. Tidak di hadapan Itachi "Kau sudah punya Naruto, idiot! Jangan pikir kau bisa melakukan ini padaku setelah kau memilih dia!"

"Jika aku memilih Naruto, lalu untuk apa aku kesini?" Sahut Itachi tanpa menoleh. Dia tetap berjalan menyeret sang adik yang terhenyak, antara takjub dan takut. Takut apabila dia salah mengartikan ucapan Itachi.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab. Mulutnya seolah terkunci seketika. Genggaman tangannya mengendur, pertanda dia tak mencoba berontak lagi.  
Diam-diam dia memohon agar ini bukan lagi sekedar harapan kosong yang berujung pada penyiksaan batinnya.

Dia lemah berkat seutas kalimat yang tak menjanjikan apapun itu. Dia bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Itte!" Jerit Sasuke saat Itachi mendaratkan kapas yang sudah di bubuhi antiseptik itu ke kening Sasuke yang terluka. "Pelan sedikit!"

"Kau ini sudah besar. Jangan mengeluh" Itachi membersihkan luka yang cukup lebar itu dengan lembut. Tapi tetap saja rasanya perih.  
Sasuke merapatkan matanya dan mengerinyit menahan sakit. Membuat Itachi tersenyum geli disana. Dia mendengus, setengah tertawa. Dan nafas hangatnya sedikit menyapu permukaan wajah Sasuke.  
Mendadak sakit di keningnya hilang.

Kamisama, jarak sejuta watt.

"Nah selesai" Itachi mengaplikasikan plester sebagai langkah terakhir.  
Sasuke membuka matanya dan Itachi disana, menatapnya dengan teduh.  
Sial.  
Doki-doki jantungnya menggelinjang hebat.  
Dan dia bukan satu-satunya manusia di ruangan ini yang di penuhi rasa bergelora.  
Tentu, Itachi merasakan hal yang sama.  
Adiknya yang manis, adiknya yang begitu cantik meskipun dengan luka di wajah yang mensiratkan lelah itu kini berada di hadapannya. Tanpa penghalang. Tanpa syarat.  
Dia miliknya.

Sasuke tanpa sengaja menangkap pemandangan aneh. Bubur salmon yang ia buang tadi telah terhidang, hampir habis di mangkuk yang terletak di meja itu.

"Itu kan.." Lirih Sasuke. Ya Tuhan. Itachi memakannya. "Sudah dingin. Kenapa kau makan?"

"Karena kau yang membawanya"

Oh. Kalimat sejuta watt. Gila.

Sasuke lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Kemanapun lah, asal jangan sepasang mata Itachi yang berbahaya itu.  
Berbahaya, karena selalu berhasil melemahkan siapa saja.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke menoleh, tangan kanan Itachi menahan pipinya dengan halus, lalu menuntunnya mendekat pada wajahnya sendiri dan—

—menciumnya.

Jelas ini bukan ciuman sayang dari kakak untuk adiknya. Karena dia tak mencium dahi ataupun pipi. Melainkan bibir tipis Sasuke yang tadi memarahinya, membentaknya, dan mengatakan dengan jujur punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.  
Awalnya Sasuke kaget, tapi ia melemah bersama kecupan yang kian mendalam. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan harapan kosong.  
Dia tak bisa bergerak. Syarafnya lumpuh. Jiwanya melayang.  
Hawa posesif itu datang tanpa mengenal batasan.  
Itachi menciumnya, tangannya menopang punggung kepala Sasuke yang nyaris jatuh karena perlakuan surgawi itu.  
Keduanya larut dalam dosa yang manis. Mengecap rasa satu sama lain dengan lembut dan dalam.  
Sampai kebutuhan untuk bernapas memaksa Itachi melepaskan ciumannya.  
Dipandangnya wajah sang adik yang kini semerah tomat kesukaannya itu.

Sasuke meluruskan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Itachi yang paham akan hal itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu bingung, Sasuke," Itachi tersenyum tipis kemudian "Mungkin memang benar. Kita tidak akan selamanya seperti ini. Suatu hari nanti kau akan menikah dengan seorang wanita, begitu juga aku. Jadi.. Sampai saat itu tiba—"

Katakan, katakan.  
Persetan soal menikah. Sasuke tak peduli itu. Dia hanya butuh Itachi untuk membuatnya tetap hidup.

"—tetaplah di sampingku, Sasuke. Kita harus menjaga perasaan saat ini. Jangan menahan diri atau menghindar lagi" Itachi mengusap lembut rambut-rambut yang jatuh membentuk wajah Sasuke "Aku suka kau"

"Aku juga—" Jawab Sasuke cepat "—aku juga menyukaimu"

Bukan main. Meski awalnya terasa buruk, Sasuke bersumpah ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya.  
Dia merasa segala bebannya terbang. Segala lukanya terobati.

"Jadi, kau tidak boleh pergi" Itachi mengetuk bagian kening Sasuke yang tak terluka dengan jari telunjuknya "Mr blackstark"

"Baiklah kau menang, Beaver jelek" Sasuke kembali memasang topeng datarnya meskipun batinnya tengah berpesta di taman bunga langit ke tujuh sekarang.

"Sasuke," Itachi lalu tertwa kecil. Ada sedikit seringaian aneh disana yang terasa jahil dan.. Well, menggoda? "Tinggallah bersamaku"

Dan wajah Sasuke memerah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"GYAAAAAAAA MASIH PERINGKAT DUA!" Naruto histeris "Padahal aku sudah pakai cheat! Apa seharusnya aku bermain jujur ya!?"

Setelah menggerutu, Naruto menggeser laptopnya ke sembarang arah sambil mengumpat apa saja.  
Dia lalu berbaring telentang, menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Walaupun teme menyebalkan dan sok pintar, kalau tidak ada dia rasanya sepi juga" Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Sasuke tinggal di apartemen Itachi. Naruto mengarang cerita pada shizune bahwa Sasuke mempunyai masalah dengan Karin sehingga Sasuke ingin menghindari gadis itu.

Cukup dirinya, Itachi, dan Sasuke yang tahu soal permasalahan cinta berputar-putar mereka itu.  
Sampai detik ini, semuanya masih tersimpan rapi.  
Sampai detik ini, Naruto masih dalam usahanya untuk menghapuskan jejak-jejak perasaannya yang masih terperangkap pada Itachi.  
Meskipun tidak mudah, dia yakin dia bisa.

"Itachi-san kan jelek. Aku pasti bisa biasa lagi padanya. Aku pasti bisa berhenti suka padanya. Hehe" Gumam Naruto menghibur dirinya sendiri.

BRAK!

Naruto terkerjap saat pintunya terbuka paksa dan kasar.

"SUDAH KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU, NENEK BAWEL! AKU MAU TINGGAL DISINI!" Pemuda itu berteriak pada sosok wanita tua yang memegangi lengannya.

"TIDAK BOLEH! CUCU DURHAKA! AKU SUDAH MELARANGMU! KAU PASTI MAU TINGGAL DISINI KARENA BANYAK WANITANYA! IYA KAN!? "

"BAWEL KAU NENEK UBANAN!"

"APA KATAMU!?" Sang nenek melepaskan genggamannya dan bersiap melepas sandal yang hendak ia lemparkan pada wajah si pemuda berambut merah itu yang lalu memanfaatkan kebebasannya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek sang nenek sesaat lalu membanting pintu itu lagi dan menguncinya.

Naruto menganga takjub tanpa bergerak. Apa barusan itu?

Sempat terdengar suara sayup si nenek yang berteriak mengutuk cucunya yang sepertinya di tenangkan oleh Shizune kemudian.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ternyata ada makhluk menakutkan juga selain ibunya.  
Tampang pemuda ini mungkin tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke ataupun Itachi. Rambutnya merah, kulitnya cerah, hidungnya mancung, serasi dengan kontur wajahnya yang indah dan tubuhnya yang tinggi.  
Ia lalu melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang dulu ditempati Sasuke.  
Menyadari pandangan Naruto yang tak kunjung lepas, pemuda itu memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Apa!?"

"T-Tidak" Naruto menggeleng. Pemuda itu harusnya memperkenalkan diri. Tapi tampaknya dia terlalu congkak untuk itu.

"Siapa kau!?" Tanyanya sombong.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Sahut Naruto setengah tidak niat "Fakultas hukum. Semester dua"

"Oh" Pemuda itu mendelik Naruto dari atas kebawah "Baguslah. Artinya kau bisa jadi teman sekelas pertamaku!"

"Hah?" Naruto bingung. Sebingung-bingungnya. Makhluk abstrak macam apa sih dia? Masuk seenaknya, tidak memperkenalkan diri, dan memanggil Naruto teman?

"Kau main CSO?" Komentar pemuda itu saat melihat layar laptop Naruto yang masih menyala.

"Iya"

"Jangan-jangan kau Uzumaki10 ya!?" Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah tiba-tiba. Seolah menemukan secercah semangat atau apa.

"Ya, itu aku"

"Hebat! Kau pernah berada di peringkat pertama kan? Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku berhasil menggeser posisimu!"

Kali ini wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi bersemangat.

"Jangan-jangan kau ReDevil ya!?"

"Benar! Itu aku!" Pemuda itu bersemangat.  
Mereka menemukan kawan yang memiliki hobi yang sama. Dan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Sugeeeee aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu saingan terbaikku!"

"Aku juga! Oh iya! Kenalkan, namaku Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi!"

Dan begitulah.

Perkembangan segalanya jadi begini.  
Satu kerumitan berakhir, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak akan menemui kerumitan-kerumitan lainnya.

Tapi setidaknya, tidak serumit sebelumnya.

Well, kedatangan Kyuubi menjadikan rekor mahasiswa-paling-sering-ditegur milik Naruto tergeser telak.

Kali ini, Itachi harus terbiasa memanggil kedua orang itu bersamaan. Dia juga harus terbiasa mendengar rengekan permintaan belas kasihan mereka yang tak akan ada gunanya.  
Naruto dan Kyuubi benar-benar menjadi rekan yang cocok. Mereka di hukum bersama, beradu suara berisik dari laptop mereka bersama, bermalas-malasan bersama dan kebingungan bersama.  
Tetap saja, Sasuke yang menjadi korban untuk dijadikan guru tambahan secara paksa oleh mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Karin? _Well_, Sasuke sempat bertemu dengan gadis itu di kafetaria. Bersama seorang pemuda berambut biru. Pemuda yang membalas tatapan Karin dan mengalungkan syal miliknya di leher gadis itu saat salju mulai turun. Mereka bahkan bergandengan tangan dan saling memberikan senyum.  
Sasuke lega, tentu saja.

Luka semuanya telah terobati bersama waktu yang selalu tak bisa di tebak.  
Juga perasaan.

Karena cinta itu buta, cinta itu tuli, cinta itu tak menentu.  
Misalnya, siapa yang tahu cinta pertama Sasuke adalah kakaknya sendiri? Siapa yang menyangka cintanya terbalaskan?

Halangan dan pertentangan mungkin akan selalu ada.  
Perasaan mereka mungkin akan berubah dan berputar suatu hari nanti.  
Karena itu, supaya tidak menyesal nantinya, perasaan saat ini harus di jaga.  
Agar ketika tiba saat dimana mereka harus mengenangnya, mereka akan mengenangnya dengan senyuman.

Cinta memang selalu rumit.

Love is just that Complex!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**= END = **

**A/N : **Yoshaa akhirnya selesai juga \(^w^)/  
Lega rasanya. Mudah-mudahan endingnya gak mengecewakan ya.  
Terima kasih banyak lho atas dukungan, review, fave, dan lain-lain dari kalian semua yang nggak bisa kusebutin satu-satu!  
Tanpa kalian, fic ini mungkin ngga akan selesai.  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
Saya akan terus berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi m(_ _)m

Special thanks! : Daehyuk Shin, Frilia269,  .1, son sazanami, kazusa kirihika, Wookie, UzumakiKagari, Maehime, Nabila Chan BTL, jiie, ruri rahman, Rannada Youichi, Subaru Abe, ExoLandKECEtar, ha-chan, Fuyuki Fujisaki, LovelyHime, Qren, TheBrownEyes'129, Kitsune Syhufellrs, kim arlein 17, Achiez, Kazawa No Ghita, Leslayy, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, , Iko Nacht, pitalica, 7D, Iko Nacht, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Mikiraa, sheila-ela, Leomi no Kitsune, nans, Yuu, DEVIL ON THE HEL, oguri miruku, ai selai strawberry, Mushi kara-chan, dan semua 'Guest' yang sudah berkenan review, fave, dan follow. Hiksu,... Arigatooo 

Mohon maaf, kalau saya ndak sempat balas review. Saya selalu online dari hape, dan buka komputer cuma kalao mau publish doang jadi yah.. begitulah T.T

Semoga pertanyaan anda semua terjawab di ending yang abal ini.

Siapa Kyuubi?

Well, disini dia bukan saudara Naruto lho.

Dia mahasiswa pindahan gitu.

Lalu.. Apakah ada sekuel?

Entahlah, kalau mood mendukung ._.v #ditaboks

Pokoknya, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Dan jangan kapok buat baca-baca tulisan saya ya! #kissu

**Purwokerto, 30 Agustus 2013 **


End file.
